Summer Moon
by ILuvCandy15
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Giroro left? After 6 months of his disappearance, Natsumi is starting to lose it. She's on the edge of going crazy until a mysterious boy with flaming red hair and a scar where Giroro's was shows up. Complete!
1. Chapter 1: Of Sad Memories and Returns

Summer Moon Chapter 1

**Okay! Beginnings! Beginnings!**

**I'm writing my first ever fan-fic! **

**Well… That I've ever posted onto a website for everyone to see!**

**I really hope you guys like it!**

**Enjoy!!!**

I stared out my family's living room window.

The rain pouring harshly and the moon lit in a milky hazed light.

Closing my eyes, I sighed.

My breath fogged the cold, ice-beaded glass that was the window.

_Can you see this moon, Giroro?_

My thoughts were defeated.

It had been 6 months since I had become the girlfriend of Mutsumi-san.

Ever since that day, Giroro had mysteriously disappeared.

I had had an argument with him that day and Mutsumi had comforted me.

I had felt better, but was now excruciatingly guilty about Giroro.

My mom, Aki Hinata, works at the manga industry.

She found my conflict with Giroro like a beautiful story one of her co-workers had created.

I had politely turned her down when she offered the end of the plot.

Now, my mom and Fuyuki were at the Nishizawa estate.

Momoka-san had asked for him.

I turned away from the window.

Suddenly, I found myself depressed by the moon.

After cooking a dinner for myself, I realized The Stupid Frog and Company weren't there. _Where's that stupid frog? Oh, well, I may as well enjoy this evening._

After boiling some tea, I decided to watch some TV.

And after finally getting over Giroro for the night, I fell asleep on the couch.

I dreamt.

I remembered those few precious weeks before Giroro disappeared.

I had needed someone to dance with at the school.

He had been there.

He danced with me all night.

Actually saying he enjoyed himself.

Not asking for something in return, like Keroro

Only asking to have another dance.

His suit for making him look human exploded.

I carried him home and took care of him.

I liked him.

Those next few weeks, I saw nothing but red frogs and skull insignia.

But, then Keroro played the ultimate of pranks:

Initially attempting to wipe out the Hinata Family.

I had placed part of the blame on Giroro blindly.

I tried to believe he had tried to warm up to me while they prepared.

I yelled at him

Told him never to go away and never come back.

He looked as though I had stabbed a knife in his chest.

I was Immediately sorry.

I stubbornly refusing to be dulled by his "façade"

I ran away.

I met with Mutsumi.

I laughed with him

He asked me to be his girlfriend.

I was still torn.

And I agreed.

Suddenly, I turned.

I saw the Red Skull.

Disappear from my view.

Never to be seen again…

Suddenly, in the midst of my sadness, a crash like a huge rock hurtling to earth woke me.

I stirred.

Noticing the tears in my eyes, I wiped them away.

I glanced outside, expecting to see our lawn with a ball in it and our windows cracked.

I had never been so wrong.

Where Giroro's tent should have been, I saw a boy lying unconscious.

He had flaming red hair like mine.

A silver belt.

A T-shirt with skull insignia.

He donned cargo pants and skateboarding gloves.

Also, he had a headband with another skull.

But the feature that stood out most:

His Scar.

It was in the same place where Giroro's scar was.

My breath stopped.

I ran outside and went to his side.

His body was soaked to the skin and cold.

I was worried that I was too late, until I felt him give a shuddering gasp of air.

Nervously, I grabbed him by the shoulder. Heaving him upwards and giving him support as I walked back to the house.

I placed him on the couch and brought a blanket.

After giving him a few blankets and making some tea for when he woke up, I stared at his features that reminded me of Giroro.

I stared at him… His gentle eyes reminded me of whenever Giroro had called my name…

And…I took a deep breath…

He smelled of a musky forest and smoke…

I closed my eyes and leaned into him.

I felt so—

At home.

Then.

I realized what I was doing.

My face was edging up to his own.

I pulled myself up abruptly.

I wanted to be near him again.

Wait. What on earth was I saying?

I only just encountered him.

And I had a boyfriend.

Why did I crave his presence?

I looked at him again.

I was so drowned in his looks…

I could have been staring at him for hours, and it still seemed too short.

I barely noticed when he groaned, and jerked upwards when he sat up.

Groggily, he said gruffly

"Where am I??"

I looked into his eyes for the first time.

His brown eyes burned into my own.

As though he already knew where he was.

Then suddenly, his eyes were soft. His voice wavered

"Natsu…mi…"

He started wobbling.

He was weak.

I gasped and dropped his hand.

I hadn't noticed I had grasped it.

His eyes sort of rolled to the back of his head.

I stood up as I realized what he had called me.

"How do you know my name?!"

He jerked backwards in reaction…

Still stunned

"I apologize. As you know, Natsu means summer beauty, and it applies perfectly to you. I only added 'mi' to make it sound like a name. I apologize for having offended you…"

I only started at him as he quickly went through more apologies.

I didn't care that he knew my name…

It made me feel happy… to hear him call me summer beauty… I quickly tried to absorb in all his attributes that made him look like Giroro, I merely stared at him before snapping out of it and introducing myself.

"Um… Welcome to the Hinata household. Don't worry about my name, I just was wondering how you would know me, even though I feel like I know you somehow…" I whispered the last few words, wistfully looking at the moon again. Then stood up and bowed "I'm Natsumi Hinata."

He smiled

"Nice to meet you!"

I looked at him expectantly.

"So, what's your name?"

His eyes widened in fear.

He shook it off.

"Well, see, here's the thing. I don't know any more. I remember some frogs running around attacking me, and then I fell. After that, I don't remember anything. Call me anything but late for dinner."

I whispered

"Can I call you Giroro?"

His eyes softened

"If that's okay with you."

"It is."

"Then it is fine with me."

We stared at each other. It seemed like hours. Everything ended to soon when the Stupid Frog, Keroro, the supposed leader of the Keroro Platoon, who only read Manga and played with Gunpla all day long jumped into the doorway with a Gundam box on his head.

"Master Natsumi! I seem to have lost my Part AB piece; have you-"

He cut off. Seeing the human on the couch, he shivered, seeming to have fear beyond that of merely a human stumbling upon a secret.

Giroro stared at the frog. A smile spread across his face.

"Hey, you're that frog that was chasing me before. The memory's hazy, but I do remember having so much fun!"

The Stupid Frog stood there. Petrified by Giroro's very presence, he stood frozen.

I looked at them.

"You two know each other?"

Giroro ducked his head, embarrassed by my question.

"I remember him. He and a few other frogs are my only memory along with… you…"

I found myself blushing. I shook it off.

_I don't want to dream about him again! It hurts so much!_

The Green Frog shook himself as well.

"Ah, yes! I remember you! We thought you were an alien intruder. I apologize for attacking you! Although it was fun! ~ De Arismasu!"

The Stupid Frog jumped up to Giroro.

"What is your name, Pokopen~ De Arimasu?"

"I don't remember, but she gave me the name of 'Giroro.'"

A stony silence filled the room.

His eyes were watery.

"…Giroro...~ De Arismasu…"

He smiled. His tears seemed to have never existed.

"Well, then, Giroro! I'd like to show you our secret base! Seeing as how you beat us in that battle, it is only fit!~ De Arismasu!"

Giroro grinned and said

"Sure thing!"

Giroro turned to me.

"Seeing as how I don't have any where to stay, I'll just unpack my bearings when I get your mother-or father's agreement on the matter. I'll stay outside. I have a tent I can use, so do not worry about my living arrangements"

I held my hand to my head.

My mind was spinning.

"Sure thing. I'll go upstairs for a nap… I feel like I have a headache… Good night, Giroro." I paused. "And, Stupid Frog?" the Green Frog saluted me. "Yes, Master Natsumi?" "Don't destroy anything." He nodded "Yes, Master Natsumi!!"

Then the two boys said simultaneously

"Good night!!"

With that I went upstairs

Exhausted by Giroro's appearance…

I couldn't believe it.

Giroro was finally home.


	2. Chapter 2: of Men and New Recruits

Summer Moon Chapter 2

After Natsumi left, Keroro and I left for my previous leader's room.

We were completely silent the entire way.

After Keroro locked the door.

He stood there.

Staring at me.

Out of nowhere, he shouted

"DUDE!!! How DID you become a Pokopen?"

I grinned.

"Saw through it, did you?"  
Keroro grinned in returned

"DUH! Man, you are FLAMING!! Did you see Master Natsumi's FACE?!"

I blushed.

"Yeah…"

I spoke in a lower tone.

"…But mainly I saw her eyes…"

Keroro squinted.

"Well, any way, you're back, so let's get to the base so you can catch up, okay?"

I grinned again.

"Kay, Keroro."

We continued to the mini fridge that held our secret base and went to the main control room. Keroro called for everyone to report to that room.

First Tamama arrived.

As he beamed up into the room, his first reaction was to flinch. He cried out.

"Gunsou-san!! It's a HUMAN~ Desu!!!!!"

Keroro grinned.

"Fear not, 2nd Class Private Tamama. All shall be explained."

Tamama nodded, being perfect and all, and sat down on the seats.

Next, Dororo appeared.

"Ninja-art! Transport!!"

Dororo opened his eyes to see me.

"You are… A Pokopen? But so familiar…~De Gozaru"

He shook himself. "Taicho-dono. I expect a reasonable answer, and until the others appear, I shall wait~ De Gozaru."

The Angol tribe girl, Mois, then appeared. She saluted Keroro.

"Uncle! Mois reported for duty! You could say, always prompt?"

Keroro chuckled

"Yes, Mois! Do not mind the Pokopen; I will explain him in a moment."  
Mois merely glanced at me, and knew who I was.

"Yes, Uncle!!!"

She also sat down, but next to Keroro.

Kururu appeared. He looked distraught. His glasses cracked.

"Ku ku ku ku ku…reporting for duty. My apologies for tardiness…"

As Kururu sat down, a blue light shimmered.

A teal blue Keronian appeared; A female.

I looked intently at her. She had a dark aura around her… Yet her eyes posed the most innocent look… As if she could never even hurt a fly…

"Firuru! Reporting for Duty! Apologies for delayed appearance!"

She looked a Kururu.

I followed her gaze.

He was blushing slightly…

Did that stupid technology nerd LIKE the new recruit?!

"Bastard."

A hoarse whisper under my voice spoke the words in venom.

Keroro chuckled and sat at his leader's chair.

"Everyone! I have an important announcement!"

He paused, increasing the tension.

Even I flexed my newly born muscles.

"Corporal Giroro has returned!"

Everyone gasped. I held my breath. To calm myself, I thought of Natsumi and her smile before I left. Maybe I would see that smile again… Tamama broke into my thoughts

"Where is Corporal Giroro? And what does the Pokopenian have to do with him?!"

Keroro chuckled. "Gero, gero, gero… Tamama, you do not understand. Corporal Giroro stands before your very eyes!"

Everyone's eyes bore into me. I stared at the floor to calm myself. I then grinned and greeted them

"Hey, guys!"

Kururu grinned

"Good God! Man! I haven't seen you for almost 6 months!"

He lightly jumped up to me and held his hand out.

"Welcome back, you ditcher. Thanks for getting back. I was at a loss for a real man."

I smirked

"You seem to be in a good mood."

I spoke loud enough for him only to hear.

I grabbed his hand shook it.

"Ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku…." He smirked an evil smile.

His blush making him seem nervous.

I went further.

"Hey. Question number 1 on the gameshow. Do you have the hots for that new recruit?"

His blush deepened.

He didn't reply. His laughter only increasing. I thought he was going to fall off the table.

I finished up, not wanting him to die.

"Heh. Well, that's a new one."

Kururu scoffed and walked away.

Tamama bounced up to me.

"Giroro-Gochou!! Welcome back~ Desu!"

I laughed

"Thanks, Tamama."

Mois approached me.

Mois's perfect eyes glittered with pure joy as she welcomed another human.

Instead of her looking down to me, she had to look up!

"Corporal! I'm gladdened by your return! I hope we can be closer now that we are both of the same species!"

I smiled kindly to her.

"Thank you, Mois. Please feel free to visit when you wish!"

She sighed happily and walked away.

Slightly skipping.

Dororo walked up to me cautiously.

He was my best friend, and I left him so easily without thinking.

I stopped myself.

No.

I left in a shattered frame of mind.

I wouldn't be thinking properly at that time.

He stood in front of me with a warrior's stance..

"Giroro! Welcome back my friend ~ De Gozaru"

I bent down and took Dororo's hand.

"Dororo. I am going to need your help protecting this planet. No more bothering with these dopes. Please, join me… I do want us to be friends…"

Dororo's eyes filled up with tears.

"Giroro ~ De Gozaru…"

I smiled

"I hope you will join."

I stopped and winked at Dororo. He and Mois backed away as the teal blue Keronian came up to me.

"Welcome back, Corporal Giroro. I am 3rd lieutenant Firuru. I am part of the military defense. I hope we can get along in the coming invasion."

I looked at her.

Trying to figure out that aura…  
I cleared my throat, wanting to make the thing most important to me clear.

"Everyone! I would like to make one thing clear! I will not participate in this invasion. My only wish is to live on Pokopen peacefully with a normal human life. Like Dororo, I have failed to see the beauty of Pokopen, and have now realized it. With this new body, I will keep this planet safe against you. Whatever it takes."

I smirked. I bet the Platoon had thought they would win single-handedly with my assistance, but I was against them.

"I will explain how I became human."

I sat down. Polishing my gun and chanting Natsumi's name in my head.

"After I had left, I went to America." _And met her…_ "I stayed in the mountains meditating. I hiked through the mountains, swam in the rivers, met fellow aliens and survived. I even happened upon hard-working Pokopens. It cleared my head and I had become anew. At the end of last month, October, I received a strange package from HQ. It was a blank Pokopen suit that wished me well."

Keroro whispered "The legendary Pokopen suit…"

I smiled "Yes, I received the legendary Blank Pokopen suit from my brother Garuru. By wearing it non-stop for merely 10 minutes, you can become a Pokopen yourself. Your soul, mind and all your own attributes are copied into the suit and even your personality is whole; and not to mention a very rare find. So, after becoming human, I came here, and when the platoon attacked me as a military defense, I went unconscious and Natsumi took me in. I would like to ask Dororo if he would join my forces to protect this planet from your invasion, though I don't see much work ahead in my future, I'll keep my guard up. Thank you."

I stood up again and looked at Dororo.

" Dororo- If you wish to join my forces in protecting Earth, do so now. I'm leaving to meet with Aki so as to arrange my stay. And Kururu, if you could make me another blank Pokopen suit, I promise to give you the extra material Garuru sent me that he thought would be helpful to you…"

I flashed a wide grin as I held out a whole bunch of items that I transferred in via dimensional transfer and held them like steak to a dog for him.

Kururu eyed me cautiously.

"Fine."

He tried to grab the precious items, but I swiped them away from his hands.

Smirking, I said in a sly voice.

"Na-uh-uh… How long will it take for the human suit be finished without any imperfections and little tricks and gimmicks. Garuru gave me a good item that will test if you put in a little unpleasant surprise…"

Kururu growled at me and replied "Man, your good. It'll take two days to build something like that with imperfections. Perfection will take four days. And if I do put something like a gadget or trick, it'll take another day to remove it."

I smiled.

"And believe me- I'll be checking."

Kururu sighed

"Okay."

With that, I walked away.

Dororo following.

It was time for my meeting with Aki Hi


	3. Chapter 3: Of Moms and Manga

Summer Moon Chapter 3

Even with my cooking for the Nishizawa's-

I was distracted.

Every 28th at the end of the month, Natsumi became increasingly depressed about Giroro.

I could tell they both loved each other, and, I would definitely approve if they were both humans or frogs.

But right now, Natsumi needed time to heal.

And this atmosphere did her nothing.

However, this month she seemed so depressed I almost felt sad myself.

But I had to focus.

My kids were growing up, both falling in love.

Right now I have to take care of Fuyuki.

"Ah, Mrs. Hinata! I trust your trip was well?"

"Oh! Paul! I trust everything is well? How is Little Momo doing?"

Paul, Little Momo's butler, invited me in.

She had called upon Fuyuki to have dinner with her family.

Her father was there as were her closest friends.

But with Natsumi, it was just so hard…

The Nishizawa's didn't need me to cook.

Little Momo probably just wanted to impress me.

I really didn't mind her, but she has an alter ego, though Fuyuki has been helping to calm and settle her down…

"-she has also been doing increasingly well with her social skills, seeing as how she has been excluded all her life…"

I snapped back to attention.

Paul was telling me on how well he has been attending to Momoka.

"How is Fuyuki, Madam?"

I laughed

"Well, Fuyuki has been drained in his occult, but lately he's been talking about Little Momo a lot more! He'll ask Tamama how she's doing or add a little fact about her when time comes around…" I started idle chatter with Paul as we started walking to the kitchen. Randomly talking about Natsumi and almost blew her cover about loving Giroro.

By the time I couldn't take cooking anymore, it was 8:00.

I bid Paul farewell and allowed Fuyuki to stay a while longer.

He was getting along well with the Nishizawa's and I wanted to check up on Natsumi.

I practically raced home in a whirl, and when I parked, I saw a light and two figures talking to one another.

One resembled Dororo, one of Keroro's friends, and another looked like a boy…

I raced in.

I saw Dororo and a boy with flaming red hair just like Natsumi's with a scar where Giroro's was and skull insignia everywhere…

"Giroro, it's- it's you?" I whispered.

He stood up

"Mrs. Hinata, I hope you have been well."

I fell to the ground

"It really is you?"  
He bowed

"Yes. And I was wondering if I may move back into the Hinata household."  
I stood up. I was a manga editor! I had to maintain my composure!

"Of course, Giroro! If you want, you can sleep in Fuyuki's room and—"

He held his hand up to quiet me.

"No need, Mrs. Hinata. As always, I have a tent I will set up outside. Although it will be bigger, Kururu will set up an invisibility cloaking device and no one will take notice."

I blinked

"Okay."

Suddenly, I realized! He must have been in space!!"

I jumped up to him. He froze to the spot; I guess he knew what was coming!

"OH! I just realized! Tell me what happened after you left! You know Natsumi's been almost suicidal ever since you left! Oh, but tell me what happened! Were you in space with other Keronians, or did you go somewhere slimy and sticky in the Nebula?"

I felt myself becoming more and more excited

"Oh, but maybe you were on a different planet meditating! Ooh! Please tell me! TELL ME!!!"

Giroro was stunned.

"After I left, I went to America to meditate. How has Natsumi been ever since I left?"

I calmed down. Though slightly disappointed by his story, I felt somber at the very mention of Natsumi.

"She isn't the same… The moment she realized you were gone, she looked almost—dead. I think Mutsumi's the only thing that kept her from killing herself. That plus her duty to the Hinata family…"

Giroro looked at me.

Pain filled his eyes.

"I think the only thing that kept me alive was the thought of Natsumi worrying about me."

I sighed.

"Why did you come back?"

He sighed as well.

"I realize the major boundary between Natsumi and I is the difference in our species. I went to meditate so as to get over her. But then Garuru, my brother, sent me a gift that turned me into a Pokopen. That's when I decided to come back."

Dororo cut in.

"Yes. Mrs. Hinata? I have been questioning him so as to confirm he was the real Giroro. He is the genuine one and has offered me a place in his new platoon to protect this beautiful planet, plus, he bribed Kururu into making me something that will turn me into a Pokopen as well…"

I smiled. Okay then. Well, I suggest you go upstairs Giroro. Natsumi has been miserable all this time, and I think you set it right."

Giroro bowed and set off up stairs.

Dororo bowed.

"Mrs. Hinata, I shall see you tomorrow."

I smiled.

"Thank you Dororo; feel welcome to come anytime you want."

He returned the gesture and used a ninja art to go home.

I sat on the couch.

Giroro was back.

Finally, that manga would be finished.


	4. Chapter 4: Of Crushes and Apologies

Chapter 4

As I walked up those familiar steps to Natsumi's room, I felt my hair's on my scalp standing on end.

My long human legs trembled in anticipation, making my steps become uneven.

My breath that breathed normally out of my circular mouth became heavier and more jagged.

It was only abouot20 steps, but it felt like forever to see her.

I only touched her doorknob, but my I could hear blood rushing into my new and better ears and my larger heart beating madly.

Did I love her this much?

How on earth do I set this right?

I had felt so detached during those 6 months, like there had never been a Natsumi Hinata.

There was only her…

But now she was in front of me.

Staring at the moon with tears streaming her face-

She had never looked more beautiful with these strong new eyes.

I couldn't see her as clearly before.

Her face was angled and had beautiful caramel eyes to match…

Her hair that perfectly fit her face-- flaming red like my own.

I had already entered her room.

It had felt like second instinct to open her door and silently slip in.

She hadn't even noticed me.

For a few moments, I wanted to call out to her.

Let her know of my presence.

But now, thinking about it, I just wanted to stare at her eyes.

Her eyes were fascinating.

They almost entranced you with their warm liquid chocolate iris' and shining, determined sheen to them.

I couldn't smell her scent as well as before, but even the most blind of Pokopens could smell her warm and honey-like scent.

I couldn't take it.

"Natsumi?"

I said in the familier pitched voice I used to call out her name with.

She froze- As if I had struck an ice-cold sword to her skin.

She turned slowly to me- Her tear-streaked eyes looking directly into mine.

I walked towards her.

I was uncertain if she would welcome me into her room.

But she made no movement to suggest chasing me out by verbally or physically abusing me.

She only looked at me.

Her eyes were drained.

She looked like a zombie.

I wanted to run out of the room right there.

But.

There was a certain light to her…

That suggested that she could be brought back.

Tears came to her eyes.

"Giroro…" She whispered.

I came closer to her.

Slightly edging away from her body.

And sat close to her on her bed.

I touched her perfect porcelain skin and brushed her lashes carefully.

"Oh, come on now… That's not how my Natsumi would act like…"

She froze as I spoke her nickname.

It seemed like I broke down a dam in her heart.

She smiled.

And lay down.

Sighing.

Into my lap.

She seemed so happy to hear "My Natsumi" again…

That Saburo probably called her something more poetic…

Immediately wishing I took it back, I pulled my hand away where it had slipped subconsciously to her neck.

When I pulled away, I felt a sudden grip on my wrist.

I looked up. Natsumi's eyes filled with sadness, she pleaded at me with those huge eyes and put my hand back on her neck.

"Please…"

She leaned into my stomach.

"…Don't let this end… Giroro…"  
I tensed when she said my name, but I didn't move.

This moment felt so perfect.

I wanted it to last forever…

We talked there for perhaps hours.

Idle chatter, that it was.

Talking of what happened when I left.

She spoke of me with such reverence.

I almost reacted as the Giroro the Frog, but I refused to be found out.

But every moment, I got to hear her perfect voice.

"…Giroro?"

I felt so at peace, I hadn't noticed Natsumi talking.

"Is your name Giroro just because I named you that, or is that your real name?"  
I pulled away from her instinctively.

She couldn't find out right now.

"No. My name is not Giroro. Not that I know of right now."

I stood up.

Hating to do so but I knew it was necessary.

"Goodnight, Natsumi. Your mother sent me to check on you. She was worried.

_As was I._

I hated walking away from her. That pleading look in her eye again.

I stiffened.

_Come on, you old grit! You're a warrior!!_

I held the doorknob for a few moments.

I only had to let go and hold Natsumi in my arms…

But I couldn't hurt her…

I had to break her up with Mutsumi and then when she broke up with him, I could take her as my own again…

"Again. Good night."

I spoke with such stiffness.

She looked so sad…

Why? Why did she have those eyes?

She whispered so quietly, but this Pokopen suit gave me stronger hearing.

"Good night… Giroro… Someday I'll tell you…"

I clenched my teeth together. Gathered every scrap of strength I had- and opened the door: Each step feeling heavier than the last.

I spoke quietly. I knew I would breathe in her musky scent, but I had to complete this mission.

"…And, Natsumi?"

She looked up, hopefulness glistening in her eyes.

I flinched at their beautiful caramel gaze. That plus her smell was almost overwhelming.

"I never did know if the real Giroro was upset to leave. But I'll say it for him, and maybe it won't make a difference. I'm sorry I left you. I didn't know you would be so affected by my leaving. I was only trying to give you the space you needed and since I believed you didn't need me anymore, and you had Saburo, I believed you would be happier without me."

I walked out of the room.

Refusing to look at her

I had survived a one on one encounter…

Surely I could wait until she broke up with Mutsumi.

I walked down the stairs. Aki was waiting for me.

I saw the look of worry on her face.

I felt sorry for her, having to put up with Natsumi's dementia of my leaving.

I smiled gently, not wanting her to worry further

"Mrs. Hinata, I'm so sorry I left. I didn't realize Natsumi would react in that way. I left as soon as she became boyfriend and girlfriend with Saburo, and I did not wish her to have conflictions.

I will focus on returning her back to normal, and when she chooses between us, I will either stay or leave."

Aki smiled

"Thank you, Giroro. It means so much to me. I will leave her in your hands, and if you ever need anything, let me know. And… You can stay however long you want."

I smiled again.

"Right now, all I need is Natsumi."

I thought about the things I need to do:

First, I need to get allies on my side.

Dororo and surely that Koyuki would help me.

The ninja might be harder to get, but I'm sure she cares about Natsumi.

Some other allies might be the Pokopen Fuyuki and Momoka…

Perhaps some other Pokopens I make friends with here as well.

Second, I need to get Dororo's Pokopen suit.

I want both of us to be on the same level, and having Dororo as a human might make Koyuki happier.

Lastly, I needed to investigate Keroro's newest addition.

Firuru… I knew Keroro and Co. would never hurt a fly, but maybe that new one will…

Right now, focus on Natsumi, allies, Dororo and Firuru.

Case Closed.


	5. Chapter 5: Of Friends and Breakfast

Chapter 5

It had been five days since Giroro had come into my room.

I wanted HIM. Not Mutsumi…

Mutsumi was nice and all, but I seriously couldn't stand how he constantly quoted himself and loved himself, and not me.

But, it was time for breakfast.

I could barely breathe during meals anymore.

Giroro was always there, a little before me, sipping some tea. As soon as I entered, he would stand and bow saying.

"Good Morning, Miss Natsumi. I hope you slept well."

The first day, I thought I would die looking at his amazing cargo pants and red sweater.

I had nodded.

"Yes. I slept well. Thank you."

I whispered so quietly, but he could hear me.

He smiled.

"That's good. Now, let's make breakfast, okay?"

I had almost fainted.

I only nodded.

I had walked toward him. He held out my apron, holding another in his other hand.

I took it from him.

As I tied it around my neck, he slipped his on his own.

It had another skull, along with a whisk.

He smiled.

"I'm sorry. Is something wrong?"

I shook my head.

I HAD to stop this craving for Giroro.

But that was the first day, and it kept getting worse.

Today, though, we had two new guests at the table.

Koyuki and Dororo.

When they had rung the doorbell, I raced Giroro to the door.

We both greeted them at the same time. Glaring at each other when we did.

"Good morning, Koyuki! What brings you here?"  
Koyuki exchanged an excited glance with Dororo.

"I wanted to try being normal and have breakfast with you. And since it's a weekend, I figured I would come. Dororo wanted to keep me company."

Dororo bowed.

"Good morning, Mistress Natsumi. How are you this morning?"

I smiled.

"I'm very well, Dororo, thank you. How are you?"

He bowed slightly.

"I'm coming along with my garden. I wished to speak with Kururu and your new friend, if I may."  
I nodded

"Sure. You two can go now. Koyuki and I will continue breakfast."  
They both bowed and walked off.

I felt like I could breathe now, at least...

But, all a sudden, I wanted Giroro's smoky scent again.


	6. Chapter 6: Of Walking in on Keronians

Summer Moon #6

Dororo and I walked silently towards Kururu's lair.

It was five days, and the suit should be ready.

Suddenly, Dororo spoke.

"It seems Natsumi is in higher spirits."

I nodded.

"Yes. Friendliness seems to work on her. After you where the Pokopen suit, I will make new friends and learn of a new word I looked up: Flirting."  
Dororo nodded.

"Yes. I have heard of this technique to win love. Koyuki told me of it."  
"Ah. Here we are."

We were at Kururu's lab.

Although we were a bit early for our meeting, we were always prompt.

We walked in. Unknowing of what we would see.

I gasped as soon as I entered.

The Platoons new comrade, Firuru, sitting on her knees on top of Kururu.

His face pale and engulfed in sweat.

Dororo blinked as he saw her.

Her hair pulled down, her face mere inches from Kururu's own.

Her arms wrapped around his neck.

I looked at the two of them. Firuru blushing slightly and Kururu's glasses were cracked, he nose was bloody and his body stiff.

I gagged.

My eyes bulging.

"God, this is uncomfortable. Firuru. Will you leave and perhaps come back after our meeting?"

Firuru's eyes were big.

She merely nodded and ran out of the room.

I watched just in time to see her wink at Kururu.

His blush was more noticeable.

I took out the Gadget's Finder.

Garuru's Gift to see for unpleasant surprises in technology.

Kururu got up from his chair and merely motioned us to follow him.

We did, and grinned at each other at our luck of embarrassing Kururu.

We followed him in complete silence.

The intensity of silenced laughter emanated around me.

I wanted so badly to laugh.

But that would have to wait until we got out of hearing.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Kururu stopped.

"Here's the suit. You can stay until Dororo turns human."

I nodded.

The Finder's Gadget in hand, I walked up to it.

Waving the gadget around the suit and discovered nothing unusual.

"What wonderful handy work, Kururu." Dororo said.

It looked like Dororo.

The metallic suit carved into his eyes, his sword- even his mask.

Mine looked like me.

With hard eyes and a belt around my chest with Natsumi's picture in it.

After being in it for ten minutes, it would enlarge and become human.

Kururu walked away.

"You can leave through the hatch."

He held out his hand.

"I'll have my pay."

I gave him the items.

All of them except for the gift maker and everyday gadget for my own use.

"Here, Kururu. We'll leave through that hatch over there. We wouldn't want to- **disturb** you."

I gagged on the last words.

Struggling not to laugh.

Kururu's face flushed.

"Shut up. Jerk."

With that, Kururu left.

As the door holding Kururu's smaller body closed, Dororo and I stole a glance.

Laughter echoed through the room.

I was laughing so hard!!

I thought my insides would burst!

As the laughter long held expelled itself from my body, I started quieting down and realized Dororo still needed to get into the suit.

"Okay, Dororo. Go on into the suit."

He nodded and climbed into the suit.

I leaned into him

"Good luck, Dororo. Together, we will save Pokopen."

Dororo's eyes sparkled.

"No, Giroro. Thank you for taking me in."

I smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"Well, I'll see you when you come out!"

I shooed him in, and the compartment closed.

I sat cross-legged in front of the suit.

After a few moments, I saw the suit glow.

I was actually interested in this process, as it happened to myself.

I remembered as I found the suit.

I was hiking the Appalachian Mountains at the time.

The wind was cold.

The mountains and forest endless.

I was camped for the night.

I was stoking my fire.

A sweet potato sitting allowing the flames to lick at its surface.

I stood.

The wind carried with it the call of a girl.

She was asking for help…

Knowing I should help the poor soul, I leapt from my fire.

I grabbed my gun in case she attacked.

Leaping down cliff, I stiffened.

I looked at her.

She was so…

**Beautiful…**

Her figure slim.

Her layered hair milk chocolate brown.

Her eyes the same color, with gold flecks around the pupil.

She had a lavender ribbon in her hair, and her skin, I was guessing, a shade lighter than usual, made her look ghostly.

As if on cue, a harsh snow began.

She was bent over a small animal.

I realized when she was calling for help, she wasn't worried about her own well-being, but about the baby rabbit separated from its mother.

She donned a light jacket and gloves.

I knew she must be freezing.

Yet she held the baby close to her chest, as if it were her own.

I leapt down to her side.

She heard the low thud of my feet.

She smiled as if she knew what I was.

"Ah. You must be the Keronian I've heard so much about."

I stiffened.

She giggled a bit.

She coughed in reaction to the laugh.

I knew she must be getting sick.

"Heh. You see, I've known about the aliens for some time now. I got a message from one Keronian saying I should meet his family here. Oh! You know I can see you, right? You may as well turn off the Anti-Barrier."

I stared at her in amazement, and turned off my anti-barrier.

She giggled again.

Again, she coughed, but harder this time.

She sniffled.

I wished she wouldn't.

Her energy would drain.

"Pokopenian. I do not know who you are, but I do know you are freezing to death. Come."

I motioned for her to come.

She smiled gently and followed.

She would cough every so often until we arrived at my camp.

I lead her into my tent.

"Lay here and rest. I'll make you something to eat."

She smiled again.

How many damned times did she smile?!

The sweet potatoes were done, so I took them off the stakes and brought them to her.

I said gruffly

"I don't know if you like sweet potatoes, Pokopenian, but eat, or else you'll starve."

Her eyes were gleaming.

"Oh, no! I love sweet potatoes!"

I scoffed.

"Well, eat."

She sat with the rabbit in hand.

She ate it in a few minutes flat.

I was gaping at her.

She puffed out her cheeks.

"What?!"

I closed my mouth and looked away.

"It's nothing. I just don't know how you managed to eat that sweet potato that fast…"

She grinned.

"Hey! I'm a fast eater!"

She set the rabbit down and held out a small package.

"I believe your family member sent this. His name was Garuru."

My eyes bulged.

Why would my brother care about my disappearance?

"He said he realized you found your path, and that he loves you."

I looked up sharply at the girl.

"What is your name?"

She smiled.

"My name is Ame. That's A-M-E"

(A/N: You pronounce a light 'e' at the end. Don't exclude "THE 'E'" Ha! I crack myself up! Oh! Sorry… inside joke… Continuing on!)

I gave her a questioning look.

She frowned.

"I live in a nearby state. Garuru contacted me and wanted to give you this."

She held the gift out again.

"Take it."

She coughed.

I hesitated and took the package.

There, Garuru's letter stated

_Dear Giroro._

_If my sources are correct, you're finally finding a solid path._

_I believe that you will do well in your new life and will make good decisions._

_I know you had a fancy to that Pokopenian girl, so I enclosed the Legendary Pokopen Suit._

_You only have to wear it for 10 minutes, and you'll become a whole human._

_Your characteristics and personality will be imprinted onto the suit._

_Good Luck, my brother, and be safe._

_Love, _

_Garuru._

I looked up at Ame.

She smiled again and said in a faraway voice

"Well, I've always wanted an older brother that was worried about me. Your really lucky."

She looked at me.

That look in her eye.

That twinkle…

I thought I would be drowned in her unnecessary happiness.

She leaned close to me.

"You're really lucky.

I can see why she likes you."

I blushed.

How would she know of my crush on Natsumi?

She stood up.

"Well, time to bring this little one to its-"

She collapsed.

I gasped.

"Ame!"

The next few weeks, I cared for Ame until she healed.

Of course, I turned human so I would be able to handle her stubborn antics.

I returned the rabbit to its mother for her, and I realized her personality.

She was both sarcastic and stubborn. But she also loved caring for people and not herself.

I asked her one day why she always cared for other's needs before her own.

I sat cross-legged and she on her knees.

"Hmm… It's not really hard to answer…I think other people are more important than me, and caring for others would help them in life, since I think myself a burden."

She looked at me with that twinkle again.

"Like you, for example."

She stood like a teacher against a fake whiteboard.

"For one thing… You're really hot as a human."

I blushed again.

I hated it when she complimented my new human body.

"Second… You really have to get home. You don't belong in this country. It's in your eyes."

I looked at her intently.

"Third, you have the girl. I can see she needs you desperately."

She winked.

"That's why I'm not hitting on you."

I swear.

You could probably see smoke come out of my ears in embarrassment.

Then, she turned away.

I began to think…

She wouldn't reject me like Natsumi did…

She loved me here and now…

Maybe…

I could stay like this…

I moved toward her…

Slowly…

Slowly…

I called her name.

Hesitantly.

"Ame?"

She turned…

I leaned into her…

Our lips contacted.

She gasped at the gesture.

But sighed in pleasure when I embraced her into my bare chest.

We collapsed to the ground.

I loved her at the moment.

Natsumi Hinata didn't exist.

Only Ame.

Our lips moved in synchronization.

Our tongues sliding together

I held her face in my own and whispered in a hoarse voice.

"But you're wrong…"

She was wide-eyed.

"Except the hot part. I agree fully."

She smiled gently.

"I do belong here. Right now."

I showered her neck in kisses.

Gently, I nipped her ears.

Then I kissed the tip of her nose.

She shivered and sighed in bliss.

"I don't have the girl. I don't think she really needs me…"

I clung to her body.

"I don't know if I ever want to see Natsumi Hinata ever again…"

"**5 MINUTES LEFT"**

I jerked up from my memory.

Dororo's suit was almost done.

Damn… I was remembering Ame…

After telling Ame I loved her, she kissed me back and told me I couldn't.

But… I was confused.

Who did I want?

"**2 MINUTES LEFT"**

I thought about Natsumi in that time.

I recalled last night.

It felt so much like a dream, but so real… so sensual…

Her warm and honey-like scent…

Her flaming hair and liquid caramel eyes…

Her pure and gentle lips…

"**30 SECONDS LEFT"**

I remembered Ame.

Her never-ceasing smile and happy eyes.

Her chocolate brown hair that always shook in her laughter.

When she ate so fast, I would think she never ate at all.

She was a fighter and we had spars.

Natsumi had always hated me and constantly hurt me no matter how much I loved her.

Ame had always loved me and tried to make me feel better.

She seemed so right.

I wanted her.

I wanted her sweet and candy-like scent next to me.

"**5 SECONDS LEFT"**

I saw the clock and straightened up.

I had to master flirting or she'd get the best of me.

Time was up.

The suit glowed.

I watched in awe.

Dororo appeared in new light.

His eyes gentle, yet determined.

His mouth- For the first time I saw its gentle smile.

He donned cloths much like Master Koyuki.

His knife in hand.

He gripped it.

"Giroro! I am human!"

I laughed, smiling, I approached him and we clasped hands.

"Great job, Dororo! Let's join Natsumi and Koyuki!"  
With that, we left through the hatch and left to the kitchen, where My Natsumi awaits…

My torn feelings I must leave for later…


	7. Chapter 7: Of Ninjas and Sad Red Heads

**Oh, yeah!!**

**I finished next chapter!!!**

**Sorry 'bout the freakishly short chap.**

**I had to finisht this REALLY quickly because I went to a Panera's to get internet connection!!**

**Anyhoo, PLEASE R&R, I want to make this the best story!!**

**If you have any suggestions, throw 'em at me!!**

**Just not toooo harsh...**

**Enjoi!!**

My bestest friend is so easily noted:

Nat-chii!!

She's such a wonderful friend! ~ She's very strong willed, powerful, with a twist of a shier side with a cuteness that just brings you to her!

But…

She's been so sad lately…

I heard from Dororo about his friend Corporal Giroro leaving. It was six months that I had to see Natsumi's sad, sad face…

You could see she was soo sad…

Her eyes yearning for something…

I tried as hard as I could to keep her happy. But whenever I made her laugh or smile, it felt fake.

Hollow.

And at the end of the month. The day Dororo told me the Corporal had left…

She broke down.

She didn't do anything but stare at the moon and sigh. Sometimes she would rest and tears would pour out of her eyes…

Today was something different.

Her eyes held a sparkle. Something that showed she was happy again. She laughed and smiled. They seemed real…

"Koyuki!!"

I jerked backwards.

Dororo and Giroro had just left and I was deep in the thought of Nat-chii being happy.

I nodded

"Yes?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to help me set up breakfast?"

I smiled.

"Yes!!"

Nat-chii giggled

"Well, let's start then! Would you get some plates and cups?"

I nodded again.

"Yup-yup!! I shall do that!"

We got to work, and soon fluffy pancakes, bacon and eggs with ice cream as a side was on the table **(Author's Note: I do not know what traditional breakfasts in Japan are. And I would get the info, but this STUPID computer lost connection… Sorry guys. I'll update and put a proper breakfast in.)**

As we were washing the dishes, Nat-chii washing and I drying, I spoke up.

"Nat-chii?..."

She glanced over

"Yes, Koyuki-chan?"

I sighed. I had promised Dororo that I would not tell Nat-chii… But I could tell she was soo in love…

"How do you feel about the Coroporal Giroro?"

She looked like I had stunned her.

She dropped her cup and her eyes glazed.

I wished I had not asked, but…

After a few moments, tears formed at the edge of her eyes.

But she smiled weakly and spoke softly.

"In many ways, I would love him. He was very dear to me. He was always there for me no matter what and…

(Cue "Eternal Snow." Look it up on youtube to make experience more awesome!! ;3)

Tears overflowed. She bit her lip.

Then she broke down. She bent down to the ground. Her hands clasping the counter. She was sobbing.

"I loved him… I loved him so much! But when Keroro tried to kill us… I truly blamed myself for letting down my guard… a-and I blamed it on him!!!"

I felt so sorry for her. I bent down next to her. My hand gently going through her silky hair like a mother. She spoke again. Her voice choking.

"I told—I told Giroro to leave forever!"

She choked on her sob again.

"I was so angry at myself and Keroro… And I told him to leave me!! So bluntly as well!! But… Then he really did leave…"

She was starting to calm down again. Her voice just above a whisper.

"I didn't think it would affect me so much… But when he left… A huge hole was left in my heart…"

The crying started again.

"I loved him… I loved him…"

She relaxed.

I bent to her side and turned her face to mine.

"Nat-chii…"

We hugged each other. Crying for her lost love.

I whispered into her ear as she sobbed into my shoulder. My hands gently going through her hair again.

"Don't worry Nat-chii. Whenever you need me… I'll be here. No matter what."

We sat there for a few minutes. I waited for her stop crying.

After a while she spoke again.

"But… The boy came… He seems so much like Giroro… He's strong… And seems to care for me… It's begun to heal my aching heart…"

She choked again.

"But… I really love Giroro… I feel so torn, Koyuki!!"

I smiled.

"Nat-chii! That's what I wanted to tell you!"

She looked up. Confused.

I laughed.

"Nat-chii! The boy you named Giroro! That is his real name!! Giroro has returned!!"


	8. Chapter 8: Of Shock and Plotting!

Summer Moon chapter 8

**OMG!! I AM SOOOO SORRY TO WHOEVE R IS READING MY FIC!!!**

**I seriously would've updated sooner, honestly!**

**But, unfortunately for you guys, I have something called "A Life."**

**My mom is worried about me becoming "obsessed with fanfic" I know, stupid right?**

**(Past actions on the computer… *me, typing frantically on home computer***_**I must write fanfic… I must write fanfic…*cue mother running into computer room, and looking at the clock which says 1:30 am* Ariel!! Stop writing fanfic!! You will lose it!! *Me, glares at mother* NO!! I MUST WRITE FAAAAANNNFIIIICC!!! *The End---- Mother presses power button before I can save!!! ME:* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**_

**End flashback)**

***sigh…* Mother's these days!!!**

**Any way, enjoy this segment!!**

**Sorry its freakishly short!**

**I have to hide it from my parents and plus, in this chapter, there's really nothing TO happen!!**

I stared at Koyuki.

The boy?

Giroro?

Honestly?

I started stuttering.

"It's really him?"

Koyuki smiled slyly.

"Yep."

She winked

"I promised Dororo I wouldn't tell. So in order to let Giroro know you found out, you really have to make him slip up. What do you know about Giroro?"

I smiled. I liked this idea. It would be fun to think about this with Koyuki.

"Well… I know he loves sweet potatoes- Like me. And he likes weapons, hates Mutsumi, and likes being prompt and accurate."

Koyuki grinned.

"I have just the thing.

We brewed some tea.

I sat at the table with Koyuki. My eyes bright as she told me of her plan.

Basically, we would constantly do things to slip Giroro up until he gave into my will and told me his true identity.

We also would have him enrolled as a student in my school.

Enough time right in there to make him jealous of Mutsumi.(A/N: *Evil Grin* I love making people suffer!!! X3)

We were right towards the end of our brilliant plan- And Hark! Giroro came in, but without Dororo and with a new friend.

He looked like Dororo.

I knew it must be him, turned human as well.

I looked innocently up to Giroro and asked him my first question, hoping to slip him up.

"Who's your friend, Giroro?"


	9. Chapter 9: Of Lies, Truths and Musei

Summer Moon #9

**OMG!!! **

**Giroro HAS To slip up.**

**But, I am a cruel person, so this won't be happening for a while!  
See ya later, suckas!!!**

**:3**

**Enjoy the story!**

I was stunned.

That was all I COULD feel.

I realized that I hadn't thought of WHAT exactly I would tell Natsumi about Dororo's turning human.

I stuttered.

"U-um… This…This is…--"

Dororo cut me off.

"My name is Musei. I met with Giroro as I was going home from visiting an old friend of mine. Giroro invited me to this home to stay for a while- Wait- Koyuki?"

Koyuki and Natsumi looked shocked.

Koyuki realized what he was doing.

"Musei?!! I thought you had left with Grandmother Azumaya!"

Dororo smiled gently.

"I did, but she told me to visit you! She was worried terribly when you decided to stay in this area.

Natsumi stood up.

"How do you two know each other?"

Koyuki looked to Natsumi.

I couldn't tell, but it looked as if Koyuki winked at Natsumi.

"Musei is my older brother! He left with Grandmother Azumaya when my family was diseased."

Natsumi blinked, then realized something, although I couldn't tell what…

But she turned to "Musei," AKA Dororo and spoke cheerfully.

"Hello, Musei!! Welcome to the Hinata Household!"

Being the wonderful host she was, she bowed and offered Dororo a chair.

She then poured some tea for Dororo.

"So, Musei, tell us about yourself!"

Dororo put his hand to his chin.

Most likely, to Natsumi, he looked like he was thinking of what about himself to tell her.

I knew better.

I knew he was thinking of some sort of tale to tell Natsumi.

"Well… As Koyuki said, I left with my grandmother to care for her when the Azumaya family separated. My family is a small one. Only my grandmother and my younger sister, Koyuki, are the only ones alive. The rest of the family has died of disease."

Natsumi gasped.

"Oh, how horrible! How did they die?"

Koyuki spoke.

Her hair in front of her eyes and her shoulders shaking.

I knew she must be laughing in secret and was attempting to fake sadness.

"A disease that can kill anything and anyone… My whole family…Dead?"

Dororo closed his eyes.

"Yes… I received a telegram from the hospitals in the areas where our families were living… They have all died…"

Koyuki bent her head down and her shoulders shook with fake tears.

Natsumi seemed fazed

"Koyuki… I'm so sorry…"

Dororo looked up.

"But, Grandmother Azumaya ordered me to look for Koyuki and enjoy myself. Although I worry for her health…"

Koyuki weakly smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you're here, Musei. I missed you terribly."

Natsumi smiled lovingly.

She patted Koyuki on her back.

"Come now, Koyuki. Let's eat. I'm sure it will make you feel better."

Koyuki nodded, but then asked to me.

"Giroro? Where is Dororo? He said that he would join us as well."  
BLARGH!! How could she blow my cover?! But, then again, I knew she cared for Dororo.

I chuckled nervously.

"Umm—He said he had an errand to run and that he would join us soon…"

Koyuki smiled.

"Wonderful! Then let's eat!!"

We all sat at the table, Natsumi and I next to each other on one side, with Koyuki and Dororo next to us.

Mistress Nishizawa sat with Fuyuki along with the Keroro Platoon and Paul and Aki sat at the head.

I whispered to Natsumi after giving thanks-

"Natsumi? Why is everyone here?"

She giggled.

"Giroro! It's to celebrate your coming! We treat all house guests as family! It's been around a week and this is the only day Mama is off from work!"

I nodded.

We all ate, and I talked with everyone.

Keroro and the Platoon argued ways to attack Pokopen, and Firuru talked with Aki about moisturizer… Big whoop.

I spoke with Natsumi about my "previous life" that I had barely any memory of, and Dororo and Koyuki celebrated his transformation.

Natsumi looked at me directly in the eye.

I still was having a hard time having to look down to see her.

"Giroro… I was wondering…"

I tensed.

Had she found anything out?

She looked excited.

"Do you like sweet potatoes?!"

She had sparkles in her eyes.

She looked so happy…

I stuttered, being the idiot I, of course, was.

"U-um... Yeah! I love Sweet Potatoes! Why?"

Natsumi sighed lovingly.

"I love sweet potatoes… They remind me of someone I used to love very much…"

She sighed again, but with a more depressed feel.

"I wish he were here… I named you after him!"

She looked excitedly at me again.

"He was amazing. He was a frog, like Keroro and his bunch, but he was very different! He always looked out for me, and whenever anything bad happened to me, he'd freak out… I was upset that he'd worry so much, but it made me feel special… And he loved sweet potatoes, like me!"

She smiled at me.

"I'm so glad we became friends, Giroro! You're really great!"

I looked into her happy smile.

I wanted to tell her.

"Natsumi…"

She blinked

"Eh? What is it?"

I bit my lip.

"You see… I—I…"

"Attention everyone!!"

Fuyuki stood up.

"Um… Attention everyone!! I would like to make a toast to Giroro, who only recently joined the Big Hinata Family! Cheers!"

Everyone cheered on Fuyuki and we all held up our glasses of Orange Juice to each others.

I realized Fuyuki saved me from the mistake… But still…

I did want to tell her, so she didn't have to worry about my old froggy self, and with this new family I had inherited…

I never had this feeling of… belonging… before… I felt as though I was a part of a family. Not a military, hard core one like my own, but a happy, and carefree family like my new one…

Especially with Natsumi by my side…

I was home.

I was home.


	10. Chapter 10: Of School and Scarves

Chapter 1-0

**AH! CHAPPY 10~**

**This is a historical moment in Candy History!!**

**Celebrate, Everyone!!**

***Does a crazy little jig* Nee ne nee ne neeee!!! YAY!!!! I GOT TO THE 10 CHAPTER!!**

**OOH! AND I FOUND AN AWESOME NEW CANDY AT MY LOCAL CANDY STORE!!**

**It's called WAX BOTTLES!!**

**You bite off the top part of wax and SlUrP allllll the juice uP!**

**Hope u guys try it!!**

**And I'd like to thank everyone for giving me awesome suggestions and cheering me on!**

**Luv you guys!!!**

**Anyway, here's the story!!!**

**CHAPTER 10!!!**

Master Koyuki.

She is very special to me.

As she sits by my side, I can almost feel my emotions crashing against my mind like a wave.

But a warrior's mind must be intact and not affected by ulterior feeling other than concentration.

This new body made it impossible.

It was my first day of school.

Koyuki had gone over with me a million times on how to be "normal" and what they were learning.

I finally got it after the millionth.

But with her so close… I was taller than her, it was something I still had to get used to…

I could see her better, and my smell was stunted, but every other feeling and height was enhanced…

I stood in front of the classroom filled with Pokopenian children with Giroro.

Not in my ninja warrior outfit, but in heavier clothing.

A blue-grey uniform with scratchy button down shirt.

I wore a beige scarf. I still was slightly sickly and I got cold easily.

I also had to wear black shoes.

They were heavy beyond imagining.

Giroro in the same outfit, but with the button shirt unbuttoned slightly and sleeves rolled up.

He did it in order to attract some of the girls, he said it was another tactic to get Master Natsumi as his own.

The "Jealousy Tactic"

Getting other girls to like him, thereby creating feelings of Jealousy in Master Natsumi.

He wore cologne, a perfume also used to attract females.

He was too good at this.

I stood.

Wishing Master Koyuki would look my way.

I saw her talking to Master Natsumi.

She was giggling after hearing something Natsumi said.

As she giggled, she glanced at me and winked, giving me a thumbs-up.

I blushed madly and nodded my head.

The teacher told the class to simmer down.

His name was… Master Koyuki told me… Ah!

Mr. Wakoji.

"Class! Class! Please, quiet down! We have two transfer students today! Isamu Hirote, and Musei Azumaya. Please, treat them nicely, class!"

I pondered what Mr. Wakoji had said.

I remembered what had happened after breakfast on Sunday.

Master Natsumi and Master Koyuki dragged us to Natsumi's room.

"Doro—I mean, Musei! We wanted to tell you! You have been enrolled in our high school!!"

"Ehh??!!" We both jumped back. We had gotten our bodies, we had stories about ourselves, but we did not expect this.

Koyuki giggled.

"Don't worry! It'll be fun! I wanted to spend time with you, big brother!!!"

At that, she glomped me.

Master Natsumi spoke.

"But, Giroro, you have to change your name!!"

Giroro looked confused.

"See, I named you after a FROG. People will wonder, and I think, until you get your memory back, you should think of a new name… how about… Isamu Hirote? I think you earned it after that fight with The Stupid Frog and his gang. See, Isamu means Courageous Fighter. What do you think?"

Giroro bowed.

"I would be honored to take this name, Natsumi…"

She smiled.

"Cut the formality! It's all right! We're all friends!!"

Giroro looked up. I could see all the adoration he had for her in that single glance…

"Musei!"

I heard a course whisper next to me. Giroro was signaling me to sit down.

We sat down right behind Master Koyuki and Natsumi.

I sat down stiffly, but Giroro flopped right down into his seat with his feet up and yawned.

I heard giggling beside me.

I looked to my right and saw all the girls other than Koyuki and Natsumi staring at Giroro and I.

Drool coming out of their mouths as they sighed in adoration.

I looked to Giroro nervously.

He grinned a goofy smile and winked at me.

I chuckled grimly and stared at my seat.

This was going to be a long year.


	11. Chapter 11: Of Dreams and Unfair Games

**Hey, everybody!!**

**I am back!!**

**My family has finished packing and I am able to do whatever I want!! *thumbs-up* I AM FREEEE!!!! ONLY NOW DO I KNOW THE PLEASURE OF YOUTH!!! **

**Narrator: But, in a few moments, young Candy-chan realizes something…**

**Aw, man! Now I don't have a good excuse for not writing!! *pouty face***

**Narrator: a sad, messed up persona…**

**JK!!! GOD! I LOVE writing this story!! **

**Oh! And a shout-out to my good friend "American Sakura" for cheering me on in my story!! Luv ya!!**

**Well, enough with the talk! I'm guessing ur bored, so I'll get on with it! You guys better be grateful!**

**I wrote this chapter during school… *shudder at memory* At least it's not like last year!**

**My old teach, Mr. Radz… God… He always told me to focus and that 'my education is IMPORTANT…' **

**YAH RIGHT!! (I know, education IS important, however, on this website, I can stop being perfect and be myself… MUA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!!)**

**Well, like I said, I'll stop being boring and get on with the story!!!**

I leaned into Giroro…

"Giroro… I know who you are… I love you…"

He leaned in.

"Natsumi… I love you too… I never wanted to keep it a secret…"

I breathed in deeply- We made contact…

A gentle kiss.

Slowly, it grew… We held each other and whispered of happiness…

I never felt so happy in my life…

**BRRRRIIINNNGG!!!!**

"Natchii!!"

I jerked awake.

It was only a dream…

It was Monday and it was the first day of Giroro and Dororo's school life.

Koyuki was kneeling on my bedspread.

Her face near my own.

She had that happy smile of hers on her face.

"Koyuki! What is it?"

She giggled.

"It's time to make you look pretty!"

I didn't even have time to question what she meant.

"Eh? What do you-AH!"

She dragged me out of bed.

She was already in her school clothing and she held out my school uniform to me.

"Here! Here! Put it on!"

I sighed and obliged to her wishes.

After the uniform was on, she dragged me in front of the vanity mirror.

She said excitedly.

"Nat-chii! You have to look stunning today!"

I looked at her.

"Why?"

She Harumphed as if it were obvious.

"Giroro is not being fair, that's why!"

I gave her a look again.

"How so?"

She gave a pouty face and pulled a little gizmo out.

"I told Kururu about the situation and he gave me this little video cam! He and Dororo are planning to sweep you off your feet until you break up with Mutsumi and then he will tell you!"

She held up the video cam as if she were revealing a suspect to crime.

What I saw… My mouth was gaping…

I saw Giroro getting last minute adjustment for school.

He was wearing his shirt a quarter of the way unbuttoned.

Revealing his toned chest muscles.

His sleeves rolled up.

Exposing his slim, but visibly strong arms.

And his posture…

It was over-whelming how laid back he looked…

"NAT-CHII!"

I snapped out of my daze.

"Yes, Koyuki?"

"So? See how unfair they're being?"

"Eh?"

"UGH! NAT-CHII!!!"

She was exasperated with me.

"They're doing this purposely in order to make you fall in love with Giroro!"

I sighed.

"Too late…"

Koyuki turned her face to her own.

"Nat-chii. We are the girls. We are supposed to have the boys wanting US. Not the other way around!"

I stared in awe.

"Koyuki…"

She pounded her fist in the air.

"That's why we have to make ourselves flawless, so we can turn this war around!!"

That.

That got me pumped.

I stood up.

A new blaze of determination in my eyes.

"YES!! LET'S DO IT!!"

I clenched my fist.

"I will never lose to you, Giroro."

Koyuki squealed.

"Nat-chii!"

She grabbed me again, and this time, roughly.

She grabbed a curler and curled my pony tails against my will.

She unbuttoned one of my jacket buttons and put perfume around the air for me to "prance and dance in."

She took eyeliner and gave me a thin lining.

Giving me a slightly darker and more sophisticated look.

Koyuki then gave me ribbons to go in my hair.

The look was complete.

I then did Koyuki until she looked like an Egyptian Goddess.

She smiled in front of the mirror.

I thought she would look best without too much makeup and curled her hair as well.

She sniffed the air.

"Ah! Nat-chii! You smell like raspberries!"

I blushed.

"Okay, then! Let's go!"

I had full confidence in myself.

I felt like a new person.

Giroro and Dororo sat in the kitchen.

I took a deep breath.

I stepped in.

All my new found confidence: Guess where it went?

I'll tell you now.

I don't know.

But the moment I stepped in.

Giroro stood and bowed as always.

"Good Morning, Miss Natsumi. How did you sleep?"

I thought I would faint.

The video cam that Kururu gave Koyuki was not as clear as seeing Giroro here and now.

He was wearing… cologne? I think its gingerbread flavored…

I could see plainly how toned his chest was…

I stood stiffly and spoke to him.

Holding my breath of course.

"Very well, thank you. And you, Giroro?"

He smiled.

"I slept well. Thank you for asking."

I sighed.

This would be a long year.


	12. Chapter 12: Of Masters and Masks

Summer Moon 12

_**ME:**_** Hallo, everyone!! 'Tis the wonderful MOI! Me!!**

_***Candy-chan turns. A huge choir is in front of her. She cues them.***_

_**Choir:**_** HALLELUJA! HALLELUJA! HALLELUJA-HALLELUJA- HAALLEEEELUUUUJJAAAAA!!!!**

_***Cue ends. Candy-chan turns to the audience***_

_**ME**__**:**_** YES! I am the wonderful and beautiful Candy-chan! *Leans back on recliner as Choir people leave* Ah… Yes. THIS is the life of the writer.**

_**Jasmine:**_** (A/N: This is my annoying- and short- Little Sissy Jasmine.) ARIEL!!!! *whiney voice* What are you doing??!! Are you on that stupid fanfic website again???**

_**ME:**_** *eyebrow twitches* Did you say… stupid???**

_**Jasmine:***_**chuckles nervously, slowly backs away* Eh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh…. *Jasmine's thoughts* **_**OMG!! She's gonna kill me!! Okay… Think Jasmine, think! Umm… **_***End Jasmine's Thoughts***

**NOOOO!!! I didn't say STUPID- 'Cause if I said STUPID then I would be STUPID!! Of COURSE I Didn't say STUPID!!!!**

_**Me:**_** *Death Glare!!*You said STUPID. Didn't you.**

_**Jasmine:**_** *sweating to death and looking scared* Uhhh… No???**

_**Me:**_** *Towers over the trembling puddle of Jasmine* YOU. WILL. DIIIEEEE…**

_**Kenny:**_** (A/N: This is my awesomely awesome uncle- by the way, 16 years old- Kenny.) Hey, guys. What's up? *turns to see trembling little puddle of Jasmine. Leans down* Oh. What's this?**

_**ME:**_** (Trembling a tad. When Ken gets angry… oooohhh. You DO NOT want to know what happens…) Umm. That's… *twitches to see what Kenny's doing* **

_**KENNY:**_** *Pokes the puddle* It's squishy!!! Hee! *catty face! On Ken!* Poke! Poke! Poke! Hee hee! It's soooo squishy!!!**

_**ME:**_** Oh, yeah. Guys reading this… Kenny can be such a kid a lot of the time… Well… This is my sibs. Kenny is me Brunkie (combo of Brother and uncle. Stupid- yes. Funny-Yes. Smart?- NO.) Well. I just wanted to introduce them. So- ONTO THE STORY!!! :3**

School is a drag.

I have to act "normal."

Aside from meaning mediocre and regular, it's very boring!

I love being myself and being a ninja.

But, to be with my bestest friend, Nat-chii, is wonderful, so I put up with it.

I honestly felt sorry for Nat-chii when she saw Giroro this morning.

But I think she's blind of herself, though, and blind of how Giroro acts around her.

I walked in that morning though, and saw Dororo.

He looked worried.

I think mainly self-conscious.

He was amazing though…

He wore a scarf around his neck.

It was the one I made for him as an alien.

It made me HAPPY inside…

And he wore a carefully ironed uniform.

It was the same color as my own.

I tore my eyes away from him.

He couldn't know.

And I saw Giroro's expression.

He was blushing madly as he bowed to "Miss Natsumi" and attempted to calm himself.

I scoffed at him and gave him a look that hopefully told him what I was thinking.

_You are weak. Giroro._

He saw my expression and as he stood up, gave the most nonchalant smile telling Nat-chii he slept well.

She had sighed.

"That is good. Let's head out to school then."

She turned and headed to the door.

I glared at Giroro.

He returned the look and scoffed.

Walking faster so he could be next to Nat-chii.

I sighed.

Dororo walked next to me and Nat-chii next to Giroro.

"Master Koyuki- How ar-"

I cut him off.

"Dororo, you can cut the 'Master' stuff now. I like being able to be on the same level."

Ah! Did I hurt his feelings?

He looks slightly upset, but shakes it off.

"Of course, Master Koyuki! Oh! I mean, Koyuki."

I smiled.

This is what I want.

I started talking to Dororo.

About school a bit, but mostly about our times together.

He stumbled on the 'Master Koyuki' bit for a while.

But then he got used to it and we could be considered best of friends!

We got into school, they got dragged off by the boys, and we got into class.

All the other girls were drooling after Dororo and Giroro.

And I honestly thought I would be at a vantage point to watch Dororo…

To see his silver hair moving in this sunlight…

But of course, that didn't happen.

He sat directly behind me.

I felt stiff and unable to move.

I looked over at Nat-chii remembering I had told her to relax.

How wrong was I.

I gave her a thumbs-up nervously.

The bell rang.

Nat-chii grabbed my hand and we ran out of the room.

After we got near enough to our next class, but far away from hearing ears, she spoke.

"Koyuki, I can't do it! He sits RIGHT BEHIND me!"

I sighed.

"We need some sort of plan…"

I looked at the school festival masks.

I smiled and pointed at them.

"… We need a mask!"

Nat-chii only looked more confused.

This was going to take a while to get used to…

**MWA HA HA!!! Cliff hanger!! Yes, I can be cruel!**

**But, never fear! I will post another chapter by the end of the day!!**


	13. Chapter 13: Of Plans a' Failin'

13

I grinned at Dororo.

It really was working!

I had wore my shirt slightly unbuttoned and I wore a disgusting cologne.

But, apparently, I was very _alluring_.

All the girls were staring at Dororo and I and drooling.

And now Natsumi and Koyuki were running away in embarrassment!

I looked at Dororo at the end of class.

"Hmm. It appears that Miss Natsumi and Miss Koyuki are falling under this "spell" a little faster than expected…"

I smiled and laughed lightly.

"So what says you about getting to the girls and as they say in America, "Roundin' them Doggies up?"

Dororo laughed.

"Then let us. They went towards their next class."

As we walked out of the classroom, we became engulfed by mass amounts of love-stricken girls…

Wow…

"Kya!!! Hirote-san!! Where did you come from??"

"Musei!!!!! Are you really Koyuki's twin brother???"

"Hirote-san! Hirote-san! Did Natsumi-san tell you about me?? I heard a rumor that you are living in her home!!!"

"AZUMAYA-SAN!!"

"HIROTE-SAN!!!"

"KYA!!!!!!!!!"

They were crazy! Honestly!

Dororo and I looked at each other, and he used ninja art too transport us to a more isolated area.

I just heard a girl crying out behind us.

"KYA!!!! A NINJA!!!"

I rolled my eyes.

I looked around.

We were in the Cherry Blossom park.

I've studied that Cherry Blossoms are very romantic.

Lovely, right?

I approached them.

Dororo right behind me.

"So, Koyuki, tell me more about your brother, Musei!"

Natsumi seemed to be making normal small talk.

Koyuki nodded her head frantically, as if intercepting a hidden message.

"Ah, yes! Musei and I were always close, and although he spent a lot of his time tending Grandmother Azumaya, he always had time to play in the forest with me!"

I grinned.

She wouldn't know what's coming to her.

I walked up to the two.

"Hello, Miss Natsumi. Why did you run away earlier?"

She sighed.

Almost like she was calming herself.

This would be too easy.

"I was talking to Koyuki about something in class, and I wanted a visual. I apologize if I was being rude."

I looked at her.

She was usually friendly…

What had I done to make her so…

Proper?

I shook myself.

I had to keep my cool.

I shrugged and grinned.

"Then, may I walk you to class?"

She pondered it.

"No, it's alright. I think you would get lost. Heh. See you at lunch, Giroro!"

She waved at me and walked away with Koyuki.

I stood there gaping.

What.

Just.

Happened?!

I had her eating out of my HAND…

How did this happen?

I looked at Dororo in angst.

"What on earth just happened?"

Dororo pointed toward the girls.

I looked up.

I saw Koyuki and Natsumi grinning at each other.

What was up?


	14. Chapter 14: Of New York City!

14

**Oh.**

**My.**

**God.**

**IT'S CHRISTMAS IN ONE DAY!!!!!!!!!**

**OMG!!!**

**Well, I am posting all the chapters today, so read them and review it!**

**Oh, and to all my readers:**

**I am actually going to start writing 6 stories at once.**

**So, if you like:**

**Case Closed(The Beginning of the End), Moonphase(Deadly Moon), Avatar(If There was Only Good), Pokemon(The Last Stand), or Black Cat(Night Veil), you can read my new fanfic! And if you want to suggest a story for me to write, I'll consider! :3**

**Well, enjoy the next Chappy!**

**And have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year~**

**Oh! And a **

**Happy Hannukah**

**Happy Kwanza**

**Happy Tai Chu(Some Kid said he was celebrating it this year… And he's a real joker, so I don't know I don't know what to believe! ARGH!! Boys can be so annoying!!!!)**

**Well, have a good break!!!! **

**BYE-YI!!!!**

**Oh, and guys??? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**

**I won't be writing over break and this is the rations until next year!!**

**I haven't gotten a review in a while and it makes me sad knowing that perhaps you guys aren't reading…**

***sob***

**So pretty please with a cherry on top??????**

It was the end of school.

Natsumi seemed changed.

I had offered to walk home with her, but she only shook her head and said she wanted to walk with Koyuki today.

I decided to walk with Nishizawa-san.

"Umm… Fuyuki-kun?"

I had always wondered why Nishizawa-san had insisted on calling me 'Fuyuki-kun.' We were friends, but we were never that close…

"Yes, Nishizawa-san?"

She blushed again.

She always does that…

I really don't understand her…

"Fuyuki-kun… I was wondering if you… Well, since December is coming soon… What I'm trying say is… Um… Fuyuki-kun? I'd like you to join me to the Americas for Christmas."

I blinked.

The Americas?

"Why?"

"Um…. Well, you are really my best friend, and Paul said I should bring my best friend. We will be leaving Christmas Eve. He said we could take your family along if you wished…"

I smiled.

Nishizawa-san was always so nice to me…

I really shouldn't let her down…

"Sure! I'd love to go! And my family has never been to the Americas before so… This would be a great opportunity!"

She smiled blissfully and she spoke with a voice like the coo of a dove.

"Ah! That's wonderful! I'll tell Paul. You can tell your family! Good-bye!!"

She skipped off towards the mansion she called home.

I continued walking but…

It seemed to me that I really wanted to talk with Nishizawa-san more…

Why?

Oh, well.

It doesn't matter.

I walked home, and I was in for a surprise when the Sergeant was helping Mama in cooking.

"Mama!"

I called out to her and embraced her.

She hadn't been home in a week!

Mama turned around and embraced me.

"Ah! Welcome home, Fuyuki! I was finally able to convince Yoshizaki to let me have some time off!"

I smiled.

"That's great, Mama! How long do you have?"

She grinned.

"I get all the month of Christmas off, plus this week too!"

Perfect!

"Mama! Nishizawa-san just invited us to the Americas for Christmas! Wouldn't that be fun??"

She pondered it only a moment.

"Sure! I'd love to go to the Americas! It'll be good reference for the manga!"

"Eh, Master Fuyuki, are we allowed to go as well, ~De Arimasu?"

I turned to the Sergeant.

He was wearing an apron and was nonchalantly drying a dish.

"Sure, Sergeant! Would you tell the others? I'll tell Koyuki, Natsumi, Giroro and Dororo."

Ever since the day Corporal Giroro came back, we all had a family meeting and agreed that no one would tell Natsumi.

I felt a bit guilty, but I knew that he would tell her someday!

The Sergeant jumped lightly off the ladder he used to get up to the sink.

"Right away, Master Fuyuki ~De Arimasu!"

The Sergeant ran towards his room.

Mama then turned and sat on the table with a notebook and pen in hand.

"What we need is a list of things we'll need, what with so many people coming! So then…

It's You, Natsumi and Me… Keroro, Kururu, Tamama, Firuru… Giroro, Dororo, Koyuki and Little Momo with Paul! That's 12 people!"

I nodded.

"How about we have all the people that are going make a list of what they are taking, and then combine the list and keep that as the Master List?"

She smiled.

"Good thinking, Fuyuki!"

Just then, Natsumi, Koyuki with Giroro and Dororo following came through the door!

I ran up to them.

"Guess what guys?"

They just blinked.

I held up my index finger and winked.

"We're going on a vacation soon!"


	15. Chapter 15: Of Mysterious Friends

**Hey, guys!**

**Hope ur reading!**

**I'm done with the 15****th**** chapter!! YAY!! **

**Sorry about it being short, but I really have to get a move on…  
Modifying this story, writing 5 more stories…And I still have to buy presents!**

**WAGH!**

**WHAT'LL I DO???!!!! **

**EEK!!**

**JK!  
I'll get over it~**

**Hope u guys have an awesome Christmas, and hopefully white…**

**Poo… There's no snow for the 3****rd**** Christmas in a row…**

**Why?**

**It stinks.**

**Well, have a Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year!!**

**:3**

"Vacation?"

The word came out in a squeak.

Our "family" never usually went on major vacations.

Fuyuki smiled.

"Yep! Nishizawa-san invited us!"

My eyes widened.

Koyuki and I had not planned for this.

GOD! We come up with awesome plans, why can't we operate them?!

I nervously smiled.

"That's great, Fuyuki!"

And with that, our family got into a frenzy of packing.

It was November 28.

The time I usually would spend sulking about Giroro.

But it wasn't needed any more, and I got gifts for everyone already!

My suitcase was only packed with a weeks worth of clothes, and I was ready for Christmas!

Momoka had said that we were going to New York, staying a hotel called the "Marquis Mariotte Hotel."

It was very high class and right next to a major area called Time Square.

She also said that an old friend and her family was going to be there!

I wonder who…

But we were leaving on November 30, so it would be a month of New York into the New Year.

Wow…

I'm sure it'll be amazing!

And, Koyuki and I will create a new plan to stall Giroro and Dororo.

Hopefully, that Stupid Frog and his friends won't be a problem…

They have been unusually quiet lately, so they're probably up to something.

I'll see what I can do about that.

But, for now, it's time to pack.


	16. Chapter 16: Of Planes and UMAs

Summer Moon 16

New York.

The Big Apple.

Empire State Building.

Times Square.

Rockefeller Center.

And McDonalds!!

We had been on that plane for about 12 hours.

Fuyuki-kun and I had learned along with everyone else more English so we could communicate with everyone.

"Ah! Fuyuki-kun! Look outside! It's so beautiful!"

Fuyuki-kun nodded "Yes, it is, Nishizawa-san."

I frowned.

Why was he always so formal…?

I always blubber like a nervous idiot when he's around… Why doesn't he notice my oh-so-intense love?!

Fuyuki-kun had insisted on a public airplane, but I won the battle and we were in my private airplane.

Paul, my butler, was assisting the captain.

Fuyuki-kun's mother, Aki Hinata, was talking to Kururu about space.

Keroro and Mois were talking to each other about their lives, and Tamama nearby glaring at Mois.

Giroro, the newly found frog, was talking nonchalantly to Natsumi, Koyuki and Dororo.

I sat next to Fuyuki stiffly.

I felt the white leather brushing against my cold back.

I tried to make small talk.

I had learned a portion on occult to get Fuyuki's attention.

"Umm… Fuyuki-kun? I was going through my library and came across a book that I thought you would be interested in. It was about Umas. Do you think you could explain them to me?"

(A/N Okey-dokey, peoples… I went on a limb to find this stuff. I, unlike Fuyuki, am not an occult freak… ;3)

His face lighted up!

I'm so glad!

He smiled and spoke.

His voice like music to my ears!

"Ah! I'm glad you asked me! You see, an UMA is a three-letter abbreviation with many meanings. Some examples are names for girls, which refer to the Hindu Goddess of Power. However, the UMA I am talking about is an Unidentified Mysteriously Animal. A term used for UMAs are Cryptids. This term is used to refer to a creature whose existences has been suggested, but not scientifically confirmed. This includes purported unknown biological organisms and extinct species claimed by cryptozoologists, who study UMAs, to be living today! The term Cryptozoologist was coined by John E. Wall in 1973 when…"

(A/N Sorry to you weird people who were enjoying that… And if you actually did enjoy that, my apologies if I offend you… I felt as thought I was about to explode and die from writing about occult… *Barf!* Oh. And from now on, they'll be talking in both Japanese and English, so, yah… I'll bold the words that are in English.)

He wasn't just speaking to me about UMAs…

He was speaking to ME…

I stopped listening and listened to the sound of his voice…

I watched how his perfect lips moved so perfectly…

I watched as his perfect eyes lighted up when he spoke of the thing he loved…

Soon.

Soon.

I had already realized why my plans failed.

It is because I rely on Fuyuki-kun to do the work for me.

Paul says it is only proper for the boy to propose of love.

I will do as he says…

For a while.

But I'll turn up the heat.

I force him into harsher situations.

And if he doesn't respond to that.

I'll kiss him and tell him of my love for him.

No more ridiculous plans.

I will not ask for Paul ever again.

I will do what needs to be done myself.

I feel myself getting pumped up.

"And that's what UMAs are!"

Fuyuki-kun finished his speech.

"Do you understand better, Nishizawa-san?"

I nodded furiously and made my face happier.

"Oh, Yes! Thank you, Fuyuki-kun! I was always wondering! I really love stuff like that!"

He smiled.

"Really? That's something we have in common!"

I nodded.

I was glad Paul had given me the occult lessons.

"Uh-huh! I especially love Baphomets!"

"Really?! They're mine too!"

We went on a ridiculous journey of talking about occult.

I asked him sometimes what things were and it seemed like we were the only people there!

In the twelve hours we were in that plane, it felt like only 2.

This was going to be a blissful trip…


	17. Chapter 17: Of Shooting Games and A Kiss

It was—

It is…

_Beautiful…_

I look at the sky.

Its crisp winter breeze nipped at my ears.

"Natchii!"

I break my gaze at a cloud that looks like a skull insignia.

"Yes, Koyuki?"

"I cannot believe that we are finally in New York City!"

I smiled.

"No, Koyuki, we are in a nearby town. I'm not actually sure of where we are…"

"Actually, we are very near. This place is called Little Ferry."

I stiffened as I heard my mother's voice.

"Mama! Don't do that!"

She smirked.

Ehhh???

"What is it, Natsumi? Thought I was Giroro??"

"What on earth?! Mama! Why would you ever think something like that?!"

She looked lazily at the sky.

"Oh. No reason…"

I 'harumphed' and sighed.

"Well, that aside. Little Ferry? I've never heard of it…"

Koyuki jumped in.

"Yes. I've never heard of Little Ferry, Mrs. Hinata…"

She blinked.

"That's because it is so small, you guys."

Giroro and Dororo bumped in.

Geesh! Did they HAVE to be there at every turn?!

I sighed and held my hands up.

"Well, excuuuse me for not knowing something, Giroro…"

I raised my eyebrow in expectation.

"You'd think somebody wouldn't just correct something on something THAT obvious…"

He lost a tad.

He backed away and was blushing.

Ha!

I win this battle, Giroro.

I allowed myself to get into the battle spirit and jumped up to Koyuki.

"Hey, Koyuki! Did you by chance see the arcade in the store? I saw this really awesome _alien_ shooting game…"

I hit another nerve!

Woo-hoo for summer!!

He staggered backwards!

Hee! I'm on a roll today!

Koyuki nodded.

"Yes, I did! I'd love to play!"

I lightly ran up to Mama and asked her permission.

"Mama? May Koyuki and I go to the bathroom?"

She nodded.

"Sure. But be back here in half an hour. Little Momo's limo will be here by then. We'll wait for you here."

I nodded.

"Thanks!"

I turned to Giroro and Dororo.

"You guys are welcome to come if you want…"

I swear, Giroro's face lit up!

But after looking at something behind me, his expression was normal.

I looked behind me, but only Koyuki was there…

What was she up to??

He shook his head.

"No, thank you…"

Dororo stood up after sitting on his suit case for the whole while.

"I would be glad to accompany you, sister…"

He walked over to Koyuki and stood on our side.

I shrugged and walked off.

"Enjoy your time with the frogs!"

He was boiling with anger.

Pshaw… He can't hurt me…

Or can he?

After a while of walking in silence, we approached a quiet little area to sit down a while.

Koyuki sighed and took a big breath.

She looked at Dororo.

"Dororo. I need to tell you something…"

Dororo was now frozen.

Without Koyuki to back him up, he was very vulnerable.

"K-Koyuki… What are you talking about?? I'm your brother Musei!"

She stood up.

She was in the middle of the two of us and I anxiously looked over to see the results…

I stood above Dororo with a fiery determination.

Her face red as a beet.

"Really? You're my brother? Would your sister do-…"

She leaned down to him.

(A/N: AHHH MAAAAA GOOOD!!!! THIS IS AWESOMEEE *watching through the writey hole*…. Oh… That's basically an imaginary tear in the fabric of space through which a writer can watch his/her story unfold…)

"This?..."

She pressed her lips onto Dororo's pale ones.

Gingerly, she wrapped her hands around his neck and sat down on his lap.

Dororo's eyes were as big as ping-pong balls…

Not to say that I wasn't fazed…

My mouth gaped open like a fish out of water.

My eyes bulging at the sight of the secret getting out.

After about 6 seconds…

Yeah…

Ashamed to say, I wanted to see how long Koyuki could stay like that….

Dororo finally calmed down and kissed Koyuki back.

He held her in his arms like a baby and released his hold on her lips.

They both took the chance to take a small breath…

And Dororo slowly trained a few kisses down Koyuki's neck.

She shuddered in pure bliss and held herself closer to Dororo.

They caressed each other and took small slight gasps in between kisses.

Koyuki held her hand to Dororo's chest.

I could almost see his heart pulsating in her hand.

They moved their lips together in synchronization-

It was almost scary how perfectly their lips fit into the others.

I watched them in their utter happiness for about 2 minutes with my facial expression the same.

My mouth opened and closed.

My hand was pointing at them.

"K-Koyuki…"

I stuttered as I tried to speak.

Koyuki nervously broke away.

Her eyes widened.

"Ah!"

She ducked into Dororo's chest and hid from my view.

She lifted her head a few centimeters so I could see her eyes.

They were victorious and happy.

She smiled and gave me a thumbs-up.

Dororo looked at me.

He stood up.

Almost throwing Koyuki on the floor.

But with his mystical ninga-y skills, he managed to catch her before she crashed to the ground.

He set her on her feet.

"Umm… This can be explained…"

Koyuki stood in front of him and shook her head.

"No need. She already knows…"

Dororo's eyes widened.

"Why?"

She looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry Dororo… But if you could only see her unhappiness and the torn feelings she had… She was torn between the real Giroro and this Giroro and thought she would be betraying the Frog Giroro by loving the Human Giroro. So I had to tell her because she was going to give up her love to the human Giroro… If that makes any sense…"

She looked up pleadingly to Dororo.

The moment she looked into his eyes, he melted like hot butter.

"How long has she known?"

"Since you turned human…"

"Okay."

He sighed and looked to me.

"I will not tell Giroro. But you must promise not to toy with him. He was truly hurt when you told him to leave and those feelings are still healing…"

I nodded.

Wait…

"Oh my GOD! What time is it?!"

Koyuki looked at her clock.

"12:24… And we left at…"

We said simultaneously

"12 o clock…"

Koyuki grabbed Dororo's hand and they both changed into ninja form together.

As they went up in a poof of dust, I think I saw them kissing…

Whatever.

I won't ask.

"Natchii! Sorry about this!"

"Ah!"

I was bound in netting, and Dororo and Koyuki grasped both ends.

"Ninja Transport! Smokey Retreat!"

At one moment, we were in the airport, the next we were on…

THE ROOFTOP?!

"There! Let's go, Dororo!"

Dororo nodded and we again lifted.

"Ouchies…"

I opened my eyes and saw Giroro looking at me intently.

"Ack!"

I scrambled to my feet and turned my back on Giroro to hide my blush.

"Are you quite all right, Miss Natsumi?"

I nodded stiffly.

I sighed.

Right on cue!

Momoka's limo arrived and Giroro didn't have time to question me.

We were on our way…

New York- Here I come…


	18. Chapter 18: Of the Mysterious Friend

Of The Big Mystery

I sighed.

The air was tainted.

But, regardless.

If you counted out the smoke everywhere, I loved New York.

I winced as more smoke spiraled into my lungs.

Why doesn't anyone else smell it?!

_Because it reminds you of… him…_

"Ah! Big Sister! Big Sister! Looky at the big building!"

We were looking at the Empire State Building.

"Yes, I see it…"

"Big Sister? You look sad… Are you thinking about him?"

I stared at her.

She was so perceptive…

I sighed.

The Nekomimi were sort of hard to talk around, but she looked cute in them…

"Yes, little one. I do think about him often…"

She giggled.

I blushed slightly.

"What is it?"

She giggled again and gave me and ear-to-ear smile.

"You mean you always think about him!"

"Ah! That's not…"

"Don't deny it, Big Sister! All you do is sigh and draw little skulls and frogs!"

"Eh?! How did you know?!"

She giggled and winked at me.

"Because, Big Sister! I know everything about you!"

I sighed.

"Okay. You win. Mommy and Daddy are waiting for us to return. So let's, shall we?"

She nodded.

"Yes, Big Sister!"

We walked hand in hand.

It was true.

I thought of him at every moment.

He was my life.

He was my breath.

I wanted him.

Now.


	19. Chapter 19: Of Amu, Ami, and Ame

Of Amu, Ami, and Ame.

**Oh MA GOD!**

**This chapter…**

**I soooooo sorry…**

**It's a cliffie and I'm dying too guys…**

**But school…**

**Sleeping schedule!**

**Well, meet Ami!**

**So far, she's my favorite!! **

**:3 enjoi! (purposely misspelled, grammer freaks! And, YES…. Grammer is misspelled too…)**

**I'm not the spelling type, okay?!**

Here I am.

New York City!

There is a lovely layer of white powder layering the ground.

The people scatter around me…

This café smells like chocolate…

Bits and pieces of conversation float about me.

"Mom! Can we go…?"

"Aw… Sweetheart…"

"I'll love you forver!..."

"Should we see this next?..."

"Yeah. Let's go see…"

"Ooh! Lookies!..."

"Natsumi?"

I looked around.

Fuyuki was next to me.

"There is Momoka's friends!"

Fuyuki?!

You've moved that fast to calling her Momoka?

Well, took you long enough…

Slow down, lighting!

Enough as I wanted to say that, I fought the urge of immaturity and looked around.

I looked around.

A little girl looked at me with big eyes.

I felt myself excite.

Ohh! She's so cute!

She had cropped black hair and white nekomimi on her head.

She had the biggest, cutest grey eyes looking at me.

She wore a pale yellow dress with a black overtop.

She wore black dress shoes and she carried a stuffed bunny by the ear and it lay on the floor.

I guessed she was about 6 years old.

I saw her open her mouth slowly as she squeaked something.

"Neko!"

She chirped 'neko' a few more times and began to look distressed.

"Onee-chan!!!"

She started crying a bit.

I heard a calm voice calling to the young girl.

"Ami? What are you doing?"

I looked around to see where the voice came from.

My eyes floated upon Giroro.

What?

He looks scared.

Is he wondering what she looks like?

Noo…

He looks scared…

Yet anticipated…

Why?...

The little girl instantly stopped crying.

She smiled as she looked around.

"Onee-chan!!"

My eyes widened as I looked at the older girl before me.

She had layered brown hair and gentle eyes of the same color.

She wore a blue-ish grey sweater with skinny jeans and black suede boots.

The little girl named Ami jumped into the girl's arms.

She was about my age:

15.

"Ami… You know you shouldn't run off like that…"

The little girl smiled.

"I know… I'm sorry, Onee-chan…"

The older girl nuzzled the younger one.

"Guys! Wait up for me!"

I looked next to the older girl as a girl about 10 years old appeared.

She had black hair up to the bottom of her back with bangs.

The edges curled upwards.

She had pure ebony eyes and a slim figure.

She wore a shirt that stated

"Rock n' Roll is my Life"

And flare jeans with high-top converse.

She wore black bracers and a mid-length over top.

"Amu… When did you get here?"

The girl named Amu looked at the eldest like she was crazy.

"Are freakin' kidding me? I ran after you after you started chasing Ami. Seriously, our parents are freaking out when Ami ran off… And I'm really outta breath…"

She bent down on her knees to catch her breath.

The eldest bent down with her.

"Amu… Please don't push yourself. You know you have a cold…"

Amu looked up rebelliously.

"I don't care! I intend to live up to this trip!"

The eldest sighed.

"As you wish…"

(A/N: I know its sorta confusing with Ame being so responsible and serious. But, she has two sisters and one brother!! Come on!!! She can only be herself with Giroro *starting to fantasize* How romantic…

Giroro: *barks!* Get on with the story, lady!

Me: Fine… Meanie…)

The eldest girl stood up and looked around.

"Miss Momoka's group should be around here…"

She looked towards our way and jerked backwards.

I looked behind me.

Giroro and the girl were staring into each others eyes?!

Why?!

The girl shook it off and smiled.

She called out to us.

"Hello? Are you the friends of Momoka??"

I nodded.

"Yeah. Are you the people we were supposed to meet?"

She nodded.

I looked at her quizzically as Ami whispered into her ear.

I was even more shocked as the girl became more and more flustered.

"Yes, Ami… You got it right…"

She approached us with Amu and Ami and bowed graciously.

"Greetings. My name is Ame Hirote."


	20. Chapter 20: Of Breaks from the Plot

**Hallo!**

**Tis the Moi!**

**So, I finally checked how many hits I got… Wooh! 220 Hits and 55 visitors in 9 days!! Woot! I rule!!**

**Thanx to every body! Especially Sweet Misfortune119 and Shinagami-Assasin for being so supportive of my story! Thanx for all ur supporting me with ur awesomely awesome reviews!!!**

**And! Without further ado…**

**Ami's POV!!!**

**I know! She's adoyable, is she not?!**

Gaoh…

I can tell Onee-chan is upset…

She just confessed she loved someone while she was delirious…

Whenever she's around smoke, she gets a little…

Coo-coo?

She starts talking everything about her life, but she exacerbates.

For example!

When I asked her if she thinks about Giroro, the boy she likes, she said she thinks of him often.

Translation: She rarely thinks of him- attempting to push him out of her mind.

I sniff the air around me…

I always had a good sense of smell.

And I can identify people easier that way, since I have worse sight than others…

~Nya! I hate glassies, so I'll just put up with it until I am old e-nough to wear contacts..

Onee-chan smells like candy, as usual.

She eats it day and night, so I'm not surprised…

Amu-chan smells like Hyacinths.

A flower that has a strong scent- It has a flavor that sort of attracts you to her.

No matter what, all animals love her!

My brother Yoshi, smells… Strange…

He has a scent like air… Transparent, yet there.

Papa has a scent like a new book.

He's very studious and smart too!

And… Mama?

She has a scent like cooked rice with vegi-tables…

She loves cooking, so I guess that would be it…

And-

These new people…

They smell stranger than most.

I suppose it comes from being in a foreign country.

I have learned much about Japan, and love it there.

Though, I have never personally been on a trip there…

;3 ~NYA!

But that girl with flame-colored hair…

She smells nice… Like a forest mixed with honey…

Much better in regards to the boy with the same color hair…

It smells yucky…

Like smoke and sweet potatoes.

My least favorite veggie!

Well, I hate veggies in gen-ree-all!

But… he has a softer scent like dying trees.

I guess he was rejected by the one he loved.

But, I'm not all that interested since he smells like sweet potatoes…

(A/N: A note from my sister… She typed it… Not me… Eh heh?** DIE ALL VEGGiES****!!!!!!!!( not the little cutie u thought I was eh?**)

I can tell you the rest, for now.

We are traveling to our hotel.

Onee-chan is carrying me past the muddy sidewalks because she thinks I will ruin my dress!

Aww… Onee-chan…

The girl with long black hair talking to the red-haired one has a scent like clean soap and pulsing blood.

I suppose it represents her purity… the blood I've smelled in others, to represent new love.

The boy next to her with silver hair and beige scarf has a shy scent…

It smells like wispy clouds, as well as a small fire.

I guess he was usually forgotten, but is now finding his place.

The girl with teal blue hair…

One word.

Scary…

I had two completely different scents of sweet sugar and sour lemons…

They correspond badly, but the boy next to her seems to ease the sour down.

The boy with almost black hair and a little fray at the top has an isolated scent.

Like a cave with dripping water.

I can smell the sunshine that shows he is close to the end.

I didn't bother with the adults.

I was more curious about the little froggies walking nearby.

The others couldn't see them, except for the other family and Onee-chan.

The greenish frog had…

A green scent?! (A/N Thanks to sweet misfortune! I give credit to her for the scent of Keroro!! "Malicious Minded!!")

Hm..

Curious.

The dark blue frog had a similar scent to the girl with teal blue hair, though he had more sour than sweet.

The Teal Blue frog had-

A Dark scent.

She smells of torn feelings of good and evil.

And the yellow frog!!

He is wearing my favorite coloro!!

Yellow!!

Nya!!

He had a cute scent!

It smells like wonderfully evil scent!!

Despite how I look, I've been preparing for world domination!

I'm sure he'll become an excellent ally!

Mua ha!

Oh!  
We're at the hotel!

It looks very nice!

I do hope I will have fun!

And I want you to have fun too!

Please read with me next time!

Oh! And my writer!

She promised me that if people requested for a new chapter with me, that she'd include me in more chapters!

So please request me!!!

Love you all!

Bye-bee!!

(A/N: From Lucky channel!)

See you next time!!


	21. Chapter 21: Of Ame's Past

**Hey, guys!**

**I am back!**

**The plot is on and the twisted love story is coming!**

**I decided that I would keep my other fanfics unposted and I'm going to focus on this story since it's going to be a series!**

**Man… You know, I'm so tired… I went to the Presidential Inaugeration for the US yesterday, and it was amazing!!!**

**Seriously, we stayed up until one o' clock in the morning and left for Delaware, where some friends picked us up.**

**I took a 1 and a half hour nap but… **

**Come on! I'm a growing girl! **

**You can at LEAST give me the typical 7 hours!!!!**

**I stayed up the whole day…**

**And didn't get home 'till 10 o'clock, and I still had to take care of chores! **

**So I ended up going to bed at 12:00 with 5 hours of sleep until I had to go to school…**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.**

**oH! Sorry! **

**Anyway, it was fun-**

**But way too FRICKIN' COLD!!**

**Any hoo dee hoo! (New one!!)**

**I'm so excited to be past twenty!! **

**Now… Introducing…**

**Da-bum-da-bum-DA BUUUUUUMMM!! (fanfare)**

**CHAPTER 21!!!!!**

Ahhh…

What should I say?

It's a small world after all?????

I mean, honestly, I met this alien frog- I know, completely normal!- and he turned human.

He left, and finally finds the love of his life.

I ask his amazingly awesomely awesome brother for a gadget to keep in touch, and he gives me something to talk to him in his dreams!!

Sweeeeet….

I talk to him about- well, pretty much anything.

I can manipulate his dream and one time, we were at a beautiful beach!!

I asked him how things were going with Natsumi and…

I felt really sorry.

He still has feelings for me.

I was reckless and fell in love with him.

I try to put it out of my mind, but one smaaaal corner always knows that I truly love him.

It's honestly been a harsh love life for me.

This is at least his first time of falling in love.

I've fallen for a few guys…Obviously all of them being the wrong one…

The first told his dad when I confessed.

And his dad works with MY dad, and told me…

Talk about a major embarrassment…

The second was a nice guy, but lives far away, and plus, he's a distant relative.

The last?

He was just pure jerk-off mean.

He seemed so nice- and when I confessed he just told me to grow up and stop being a loser.

Then told everyone in the school a false rumor that I'm a slut.

Seriously, the only thing that keeps me in school are my friends and teachers.

I just ignore the stupid brats and keep to my own.

It works.

And I have the best marks in school.

But after that third let down, I just broke down.

I stopped loving anyone.

No one outside my family was kind.

They were all stupid, annoying, uncaring people.

Then Giroro came.

An alien who was brave, smart, kind, loyal, strong and witty.

All rolled up into a really hot guy.

And- most of all…

He loved me.

When he kissed me-

I was shocked.

I thought I told myself never to love again.

But-I feel all tingly…

And- I want to be with him.

But he has another.

I can't.

Maybe someday…

No.

Never.

I will never find a love.

I instead will care for my family.

Living life to the fullest.

But- I'll always know I did have someone who cared about me outside my family.

I'll always have the memory of being loved.

Man-

What am I getting all sentimental about?!

I should be glad I'm out of that smoke!

It's what Giroro smells like, and whenever I'm around a lot---

Whoo!!

I start hallucinating and I start thinking I can't live without the guy!

Whatev-

Ooh!!

Candy- shop!!!

"Amii!!! Can I go inside the M&M world????"

"Onee-chan!! Tommorow! You eat too much candy anyway!"

I shrugged.

"Oh, well! I'm fully stocked any way…"

I reached to my pocket.

"Onee-chan!!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

She huffed and hugged my neck.

"You can eat some later, Onee-chan!"

I nodded.

I had a family who loved me.

I had friends who cared.

I have a good school.

A privileged life.

What the heck did I need a boy for?!


	22. Chapter 22: Of 15 Bucks and Friends

**I'm going to start making things called "Random Spurt-Out"s just for fun! I'll just blab about whats going on in my life (obviously important, that!) and random things I think about, okay??**

**Just prepare for the first!**

**Since I've accepted being a weird person, it'll be scarily random…**

**MUA HA! HA HHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!**

**Enjoy!**

Wow…

That.

Is a BIG hotel…

This is amazing!

"Nat-chii!"

I turn around Koyuki is next to me with that girl Ame next to her.

She smiled.

"This is Ame! Have you met?"

I looked suspiciously at her.

Why was she so surprised at meeting Giroro?

I weakly attempted to pry off this annoyed facial expression and put on a friendly mask.

"Hello, Ame-chan!"

She smiled widely and bowed.

"It's nice to meet you, Natsumi-chan! I've heard a lot about you from Miss Momoka!"

I nodded back.

She gasped happily and pointed.

Koyuki and I followed her gaze.

I twitched as I saw what she was so excited about.

A stuffed animal?!

She pranced over to it and excitedly asked the clerk.

"**How much is this stuffed animal?"**

He nodded.

"**Ten dollars"**

She leaped back as if he shot her.

"**WHAAA?!"**

He chuckled and nodded.

"**I'm afraid so, Miss."**

She sighed.

"**That's the trouble with the government today… They price even an innocent girl's stuffed animal to unbelievable prices…"**

She smirked.

Did she slip fifteen dollars to the clerk?!

"**How about we take care of the government, and you can give me 5 chocolate bars plus the stuffed animal in exchange for this?"**

He bent down to the candy counter.

He slipped the 5 chocolate bars and the bear to her.

"**Here."**

She smiled.

"**Thank you! Have a fantabulous day!!"**

She skipped back to Koyuki and me.

We gaped at her.

She blinked.

"What? It's a dog-eat-dog world out there!"

I said in a sarcastic voice back to her.

"Oh, and the "dog-eat-dog" world you live in includes eating chocolate bars?"

She smiled.

"That's right!!!"

"Everyone!"

We turned to see Momoka with the three bell hops.

They had all my families, all of Momoka's and Paul's, and the Hirotes' things…

I hope they get tipped good…

"We will be going to our rooms now. I will read a list of the rooms assigned to everyone: Fuyuki, Yoshi and Paul will be staying in room 853. Mrs. and Mr. Hirote will stay in room 854. Which leaves Natsumi, Koyuki, Ame, Ami, Amu and myself, to sleep in room 855. We will wait on this floor until our things arrive upstairs."

The bell hops began to leave.

"**Uh… Wait!"**

Ame had spoken.

The bell hops stopped.

"**Umm… May I please have my bag? It's the briefcase and butterfly backpack."**

The bellhop found it and nodded.

"**Of course, Miss."**

As she bowed taking it, she smiled.

"**Oh! Your name is Henry? That's such a wonderful name!"**

He blushed a tad.

"**It's not ****that**** amazing…"**

She shook her head.

"**Na-uh! It's lovely! I have a friend with that name and he's really nice. Well, have a good day!"**

He nodded and replied affectionately.

Like an old friend?...

Man, this girl is weird…

"Hey, Natsumi? Koyuki?"

I looked up.

She was bouncing up and down.

She looked really excited.

"Umm… I'm reeeaaally excited to be staying with you guys and I wanted to learn a bit about you!"

I blinked.

"What?"

She smiled.

"I want to be your friend!"

I smiled back at her.

Something about her attitude was warm and inviting…

Cough… Man this weather is really cold…

I sniffed deeply as I felt mucus dripping down my nose.

"I'd like to be your friend!"

Koyuki had spoken.

I nodded.

"Me too! How old are you?"

She jumped back a bit and pulled her hands up to her face in excitement.

"Yay!! I get brand new friends!~"

She looked up to us with bright eyes and smiled.

"I'm 15 years old! What about you two?"

I smiled back to her.

"The same! Koyuki and I are also 15."

She sighed in happiness.

"I'm glad we're the same age! What do you guys like doing for a hobby?"

"I usually train with Doro-I mean, Musei, the guy with the scarf, and hang out with Natsumi."

"I go on dates with my boyfriend and vent on the Stupid Frog."

She looked upwards for a moment, as if pondering our answers.

"Hmm… I like drawing and reading!"

We were half-way to the elevators… They looked so cool!"

"So? What's your favorite food?"

Koyuki pondered it.

"I think tea and rice is a good meal!"

I licked my lips.

"Definitely sweet potatoes!"

She smiled even wider-if that's even possible…

"Really?! I love sweet potatoes too! Along with seaweed and sushi and fried chicken and flan and…"

She went on for a bit about her favorite foods… Well then…

"…And Candy!!!!"

I smiled. The way she ended it- It made it seem like she never had droned on about that sort of thing.

We were at the elevators. Giroro opened an elevator for our group. Everyone else went on a separate elevator.

Ame looked away for a moment.

"Yay! I'm in an elevator!! It's soo cool!"

She blinked happily and looked over to Dororo and Giroro.

"Hey, you guys! What's your name?!"

Dororo smiled gently and Giroro jerked backwards blushing.

"My name is Musei. I am Koyuki's brother."

Giroro was partially turned away and was speaking in a gruff voice.

"My name is Isume. I live with Natsumi since I lost my memory."

She smiled and nodded.

"That's lovely! So, what are your hobbies?"

Dororo smiled.

"I like training with Koyuki and tending to my garden."

Giroro turned farther away.

"I like working out and being on sports teams."

She nodded again.

"Oh! That's so interesting! Thanks! I like getting to know my new friends!!"

The elevator stopped and we walked out.

Giroro looked at a map of the floor.

"So, we're number 853, right Musei? And you girls are in room 855?"

Ame nodded.

"Yup, yup! Let's go!!"

I sighed in exhaustion.

In all that time she was only talking to me, I think she tired me out!

I'm going to sleep well tonight!


	23. Chapter 23: Of Reminiscence and Love

**Yo, Peeps! **

**I'm writing 3 chaps in one day!!!!**

**Gimme a WOOT! WOOT!**

**Audience:……………………………………………………..**

***frown* come ON!!! I SAID WOOT! WOOT!!!**

**Audience:…………………………………………………………**

***raises eyesbrows* fine! But don't blame me for what happens… *Holds up an ax… and it looks like it has blood on it…***

**Audience: *jerks backwards and stands up starting to scream* WOOOOT WOOT!!!!**

**Come ON!!! ONE MORE TIME!!**

**Audience: WOOOOT! WOOOT!!!!**

**That's better! Now I can write again! Enjoy!**

Ame…

Being so close to her again is…

To be blunt…

Harsh.

It's been so long since I saw her last.

I should have realized something like this would happen, honestly.

The dreams I've had of her have been becoming more and more… vivid.

She seems closer to me and when she's usually hazy, I saw her clearly.

When I saw her in the café, it was pure shock of seeing her.

I wanted to run out and greet her.

I wanted to embrace her and tell her how much I missed her.

No.

If Natsumi saw that, she'd fall back into her zombie-like state.

I settled with looking into her eyes as she gazed back at me with the same shock.

She shook her head quickly and introduced herself.

She seemed…

Different.

She acted so gentle and caring, but the girl I met was stubborn, brave and outgoing.

Hmm…

Maybe it's for the best.

As I saw her little sister, Ami, running outside when we all had gathered, she offered to pick up Ami.

"Onee-chaann…"

"Ami… Please??? I really like your dress and I couldn't stand it if it got messed up…"

Ami was moved by her caring words.

"Upsies!!"

Ame smiled and picked her up.

As we all walked out of the store, it was very noisy.

The adults conversing with one another.

My little group chatting.

The Hirote children talking over the most random things and laughing hysterically.

I stayed silent.

Pondering what had happened.

What had happened?...

I stole a glance at Ame to see if I hadn't just mistaken her for another.

Ack!

She's looking right at me…

I look straight back at her defiantly.

She has sad eyes…

My eyes widen in worry and I quickly look ahead.

It's in the past.

She told me to love Natsumi and that's what I'm going to do…

But…

It's hard.

Maybe…

Someday…

My torn heart will heal…


	24. Chapter 24: Of Bedrooms and the Truth

**OMG!!**

**GUUUUUUUYYYYSSSSSS!!!!**

**I missed you soooooo much!!**

**I was seriously dying of a need to post!!**

**Ha ha!!**

**Any way, random spurt-out!!**

**My mom actually grounded me!!**

**Me! The Goof-offiest child and most perfect of perfect!!**

**Just 'cus my grade slipped below a B+!!!!!**

**Talk about friggin' rude!!  
She grounded me from posting and watching my otakucenter!!**

**WAHHHHHHH!!**

**But!**

**I got an 100 on my quiz, so I'm up to an A again!!**

**Yay for me!!**

**Okay, then!**

**I'll just like, you know… Shut up so you can read this story???**

**And please review!!**

**I have pretty much no social life and the reviews are fun to reply and read!**

**I don't mind if you give me a bad one, just no cursing.**

**I'm still an innocent person and would like to keep it that way!!**

"Please, come in!"

We were at room 855. It looks ordinary, but with Momoka and the frogs?

No WAY it's going to be normal!

Momoka opened the door.

I'm just going to describe what it looks like for now.

The hall looks like a house.

And, quite honestly?

The hallway should have really taken up most of the hotel room.

But we walked up to the door, and Momoka

**(A/N MAN! It's sooooo hard! I keep wanting to type Mistress Momoka!! I must be a parallel of Paul! Ha hahahahahahahahahahahahahah. I'll stop now. You guys are probably weirded out at this point!!)**

Put her hand up to a metal plate by the door.

It glowed a few times, and I lurched back in fright.

Ame and Ami went up to it after Momoka pressed her hand on it.

Amu, the mid-sister, tapped their foreheads as they went to touch it.

"Gosh, you guys can be so immature! Focus and get in the room!

"It's shiiiiiiinnnyyy….."**(A/N Ame's weird. I think we kinda figured that out when we first met her trying to save a bunny in a blizzard! But it was so sweet!!Ami? I think she's just messed up… MY SIS: DUDE!! I'LL KILL U IF U TALK ABOUT MY CHARAC! THAT WAY!!!!!)**

We entered the hotel room and I gasped.

The LIVING ROOM was at least the size of two hotel rooms put together!! **(A/N Crappy analogy, yes. Live with it, peeps. I think I'll cut down on the A/N thing, put I like conversing with you! Top of the weather, sir/ madam!*ancient English language!! AACCCENTO!!!)**

The couches were suede and long.

There was a glass and gold porcelain coffee table.

The TV was HUGE.

The bay windows showed pretty much all of New York City.

To the right of the living room was a kitchen.

It was the size of ¾ of a hotel room.

It had marble counters, a regular stainless-steel refrigerator, and oven and microwave.

At the far left of the living room, was a door- I assumed- led to the bathroom.

There was also a hall to the left of us, and Momoka began her tour.

" Our hotel room is made larger than any other while still appearing to be the same on the outside by Keronian technology. To the far left is the bathroom, and to the right is a hall that will lead to the gaming room, pool, and karaoke room. To the left is our bedrooms. When you enter, you will be able to choose what is in your room. Please, make yourself comfy!"

I smiled.

Maybe sometimes that Stupid Frog and Co. was good for something!

We all explored a bit, and watched some TV.

After a while, we all decided to make our bedrooms.

We all decided we would make them so we could like, press a button and be in the same room.

Or- something along those lines.

Ame waved as she entered her bedroom.

Ami and Amu entered their rooms trying to ignore Ame.

"If I don't come out after you guys get out, send a banana cream pie after me!!!"

She went in.

Koyuki looked at me.

Her eyes just SCREAMING.

'That girl is soooo weird…"

I raised my eyebrows in agreement.

I looked to Momoka and she spoke.

"I'll see you when you come out!! Bye!"

She went in.

Koyuki and I looked at each other.

We nodded and entered our rooms at the same times.

"Welcome, Natsumi Hinata."

"Kururu?! What the HECK are you doing in my room?!"

"This is an automated message recorded for the sake of safety for Kururu. Please do not reply to comments."

I looked away in embarrassment.

"Gosh, am I that horrible???..."

"This room, as a matter a fact, this hotel room along with the others, is created by Keronian technology. You are able to create a room that you will live in for this month. Please choose your room."

I answered in a confused voice.

"Eh wha---aaahh!!!"

The ground crumbled beneath me and I landed in a pitch black room.

The Kururu Bot, or whatever it is- stood in front of me.

He swiped his hand in the air, and a chair appeared.

"Sit. Whatever you think, that will appear in this room."

I nodded.

I think I'm starting to get this.

I sat in the chair.

I wanted a girly room.

I've always wanted something like that.

So, I thought of a big room.

It had heart wallpaper.

I wrinkled my nose, and the walls turned a light pink.

I thought of a bed I wanted.

Suddenly, a bed poofed out of nowhere in the corner.

The bed had pink fluffy comforters and pink and purple pillows, and a sparkly canopy.

I then looked down.

The floor was still black.

I thought of a wooden maple floor, and it appeared.

I smiled.

This is fun!!

I thought up flowery rugs, and shiny vanity mirrors, and huge closets of clothes I'll never need, a radio, and a huge TV, a good laptop, and several plus chairs.

I was having a lot of fun, and near the end, the Kururu Bot, as I called it, came up to me.

"You can also have dimensional windows. They show you whatever you want to see."

I smiled.

I thought of it, and the room was complete!

I immediately ran over to the closet and picked out a loose pink tang-top, purple pajama pants, and pink sparkly slippers.

I grabbed a purple headband and pulled it over my head and pulled down my braids.

Slowly, I walked to my bed. I lay on my stomach and thought of Giroro.

I wanted to see him.

Suddenly, the dimensional window started swirling.

I gasped.

"What the?..."

'Please. Ame! Tell me what happened! Why are you crying?!'

Huh?

Giroro?

I looked into the dimensional window.

I saw Giroro.

He was talking to that girl, Ame.

His room was awesomely awesome.

It had several weaponry, a simple cot for a bed, fur rugs, and a dimensional window.

Ame was sitting in a chair.

She looked very sad.

'Why are you calling me here? You know Natsumi has a choice of a dimensional window too.'

Like HELL I do!

I sat in the chair Kururu Bot gave me and thought of a fridge and cabinet stocked with food.

I walked to the cabinet and grabbed chips all while watching the scene in front of me, and back to the bed again.

'I'm worried about you! I knew the Ame that was brave, outgoing and stubborn! Did something happen?!'

I clenched my teeth as Giroro tried to reach Ame.

How did he know her?!

'I already told you. I've gotten over you, and I'll be alright.'

Gotten over?!... Who the HELL did this girl think she was?!

'Ame, please… Why?'

His voice is all tender…

'Because Natsumi needs you. That's why. I don't mind suffering… There's been enough of that in my life I barely notice it anymore…'

She became cheery again and smiled.

'I'm fine, honestly!'

'No, it won't. When I met you in the mountains, you seemed so different… Why?'

Ame raised her eyebrows.

'Oh, I wonder. I have 2 younger siblings, one has a cold and the other runs off every second. I have one older brother and he acts like a 2 year old. My dad is as mischievous as my older brother, and my mom is the only mature one… I wonder why I act as the example…?'

Giroro sighed.

'Okay fine, I get it. But why do you seem so angry at me??'

Ame stood.

Tears forming at her eyes.

My eyes widened and I began eating faster.

This was like a soap opera!!

She stomped up to Giroro.

'You…'

Giroro flinched.

She looked up at him directly.

'You… You want to know what's making me angry?! It's that, even thought I told you we can never be, you insist on "perhaps we can try…" or "It wouldn't hurt…" THAT's what's making me angry! There's a girl who's been heart-broken by you… And you only think of your own love life!'

Giroro's eyes were shocked.

He stared at Ame with such a passion.

I stopped eating and watched.

What was he doing?!

He stepped closer to her and wiped away her tears.

'My, my… You actually cry?...'

He pulled her into a hug.

She sniffled.

'It's your fault… You got me to actually care and actually cry for once in 7 years…'

Giroro looked at her in surprise.

'You counted?'

'Like hell. It's a good thing not to cry. Makes you stronger.'

He hugged her again and kneeled down.

'Apparently, you're still very broken.'

'It's hard to accept love.'

'Because you're afraid to admit it?'

Ame stood.

Shoving Giroro off of her.

'Remember. Don't go after me. Natsumi needs you…'

Giroro stood.

'You need me too.'

Ame stiffened.

'Please. Ame. I'm so confused. Why do I love you too?...'

Dropped the chips. I stared at the window.

Giroro was…

In love with her?!!

**OH MA GOOOODD!! She found out!!! I'm sorry this chappy is so freakishly long, but it's like I have a CRAVING to write a long chappy!! CU LATR, DUDES AND DUDETTES!! :3**


	25. Chapter 25: Of Separation and The Thread

**Candy-chan: Hayo!!!(Gibberish for Hello! Sorry, sane people!!) You know how people add in characters from their story to talk to them??? I reeeeaaly wanted to try that*smiles happily***

**(Candy-chan sits on a couch- which is on a stage:- and an audience is in front of her. The camera's reel and focus on a sign that says: Summer Moon Characters.)**

**Candy-chan: (Stands up as audience claps for her.) Hello, Fan Fiction Readers!! Welcome to Summer Moon! We are here today to introduce the first two actors in this Love Story!! Here are: Giroro and Natsumi!!!!!! **

**(Starts clapping along with audience as Natsumi stiffly walks in with a spring dress. Giroro walks in with casual cargo pants and a sweater.)**

**Candy-chan: Welcome, Giroro!! (Completely shoves Natsumi out of the way) How was your trip to the studio??**

**Giroro: (manages to catch Natsumi before she falls on her face) It was… Pleasant. **

**Candy-chan: (Deliberately knocks down Natsumi again by waving her hands out wide to hit a just-got-up Natsumi) Oh!! How wonderful!! How about you join us on the couch???**

**Giroro: (bows slightly) Don't mind if I do…**

**(Giroro and Candy-chan sit on the couch. Natsumi manages to crawl to it.)**

**Candy-chan: Well, well now! It seems we have to continue on the with story!! I will have a lovely chat with Giroro and- (pounds her fist to her hand and glares at Natsumi) NATSUMI… and will talk to again after this chapter!!**

**Natsumi and Giroro: (Nervously) Bye!!**

**(Curtains Close)**

**Candy-chan: So… Natsumi… Let's pick up where we left of…(Lets out a War Cry) GGGYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! YOU SHALL NOT HAVE GIRORO'S LOOOOOVVVVVEEE!!!!**

**Natsumi: (quietly and in a whiny voice) I think I'm gonna cry…**

_**From that? I think you can infer my feelings for Natsumi :3**_

_**I'll continue this from now on, and a random spurt out every once in a while!!**_

I looked at Giroro.

His face stricken with confusion.

Did he really love me that much?

Why?

I'm really no one special.

Natsumi's way prettier than I am, and she's super strong!! I wish I could be like her!

But… Why does he choose me?

He's—Really, perfect.

I could name countless traits that I loved, but I really could live without it.

Love is a horrible thing that always ends in sadness.

No matter what.

It can be separated because of one-sided love-

It can be separated by a single or countless arguments-

It can be separated-

By Death.

So, no matter what, I'd always hurt.

What's the point to love then?

"Ame?"

I looked up again.

Giroro's eyes beginning to shine with tiny tears.

I smirked.

"And you comment on my crying?... You've got guts, man."

I touched his face carefully.

Suddenly, I felt eyes digging into my back and a chill went down my spine.

I spun around, glaring.

I smiled and spoke to the wall.

"Don't worry, Natsumi."

I let the words dig in.

"I do love your precious Giroro, but, I won't interfere in your blossoming love. That's all. He just needs a little consolation!"

I smiled and turned back to Giroro.

I bent down to him.

"It appears your Natsumi has chosen a dimensional window, Giroro…"

I gave him a peck on the nose.

"Good luck! With Natsumi, I mean… It appears she's going to get very competitive… I think I'll join in on the fun… Bye, Giroro!"  
I jumped through the tear in space Kururu had given me, and I hit the main color spectrum.

I looked around me.

The swirling colors subtly asking the question of where to go.

I called into the whirl.

"Send me to Natsumi's New Room."

The swirl silently consented and the next second, I was in Natsumi's room.

She was frozen on her bed.

Her eyes focused on the Giroro in the window.

I walked silently to her.

The pink fuzz carpeting silencing my steps.

I sat on the bed and smirked as Natsumi whipped around to see me.

Her look of surprise quickly melted to pure anger as she glared at me.

"What are you doing here?"

I blinked.

I decided to play dumb.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

She lifted herself off the bed and spoke in a voice filled of poison.

I simply watched and drained myself of emotion for the time.

"What on earth?! Who the heck do you think you are to ask me that and play dumb?!"

"A girl who simply asked a question."

**(A/N Okay… This part I found confusing. If you don't get it, Ami and Ame's minds are connected by a thing string and are able to communicate to each other in their minds. :3 To crazy??? It's true, even with my real sister!! You can pretty much read only the bold writing and go back and read the normal writing. It makes it a bit more understandable.)**

'**Ami. I need you.'**

'**What is it?'**

"Then, how about you ask a question that actually makes sense?!"

I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh? Like what?"

'**I need you to use the fabric tear to transport us to your room.'**

'**Okay, Onii-chan. You know, you really have to stop using this thread of mind that combines us…'**

Natsumi looked at me with malice.

"Like, how do you know Giroro and why do you know his real name is Giroro?!"

I smiled wider.

"So, you're basically avoiding my question, with another question?..."

She held her hands to her head in exasperation.

"UGH! You can be so annoying!!"

'**I know, I know. But, it's really very helpful…'**

'**I actually find it refreshing to see you thinking in English again…'**

"I can be annoying? How? I only just met you…"

'**Oh, so now we're being refreshed, are we? How about you quit the rambling old geezer talk and help me out before this crazy lady that's in love murders me for talking to Giroro?!'**

'**Ooh… You actually risked going to him???'**

'**Yes, yes… It's all very well, amazing gossip and good info for world domination- Now quit it and save me!!!'**

'**Yes, onii-chan…'**

Natsumi continued glaring at me.

I gave her a pleading look to stop.

"Please… You're scaring me…"

"Onii-chan!!!"

I smiled in relief as my sister came to my rescue.

She donned white nekomimi, as opposed to the grey nekomimi from before.

She also wore a nightgown with fringe at the end and sparkly white slippers.

"Ami-chan! How do you like your room?..."

I glared at Natsumi.

Hoping to give her a false message of:

"She's too young for a Love Quarrel!"

She seemed to get it, and she put on a smile.

"Hello, Ami-chan!"

Ami's face glowed in false adoration of Natsumi.

'**Wow… Why does that dude you like feel torn between you two? You're the obvious winner!'**

'"**All is fair in love and war." For me? This is a wart.'**

'**Meaning?...'**

"Ah! Nee-chan!!"

She leaped into Natsumi's arms and nuzzled her.

"I'm sooo glad to see you!!"

'**Well, meaning that there really is no competition, seeing as how I'm so nice and giving him up.'**

'**Are you kidding?!'**

Ami looked up to Natsumi.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Will you come and see my room? Please please please????"

'**Nope. I already told her, she's just mentally confused? Insert an evil smirk… Heh heh.'**

'**Okay… Anyway, I didn't just come to fish you out of this mess. Mother and Father want us to get ready so we can go ice-skating.'**

Natsumi smiled cheerfully.

"Of course!"

She looked at me with meaning.

'We'll carry on later.'

Her eyes glaring at me and willing the message.

'**Aww…And I was having such a lovely time…'**

'**Well, stop whining and have your lovely time elsewhere. And I'm the one that talks like an old geezer?...'**

I picked it up and stood up.

I smiled and walked to the door.

"Apparently, we're going ice-skating, so I'll get an outfit. Good-bye, Natsumi! I hope we'll get to talk more in the future!"

She blinked.

"Wait… How do you know?..."

I widened my eyes.

"Ami just told us. Don't you remember?..."

Natsumi looked to the white fluff ball in her arms.

"Did you, Ami-chan?"

She nodded.

"Yup, yup! I was saying how pretty you would look in an orange outfit!"

She nodded.

"Okay, thank you, Ami-chan!"

Ami stood up.

"Bye-bye, Natsumi!!"

I waved and took Ami's hand and walked out the door.

"Ami… Orange is Giroro's least favorite color…"

She giggled and winked.

"I know!"

My eyes widened.

"Ami!!"

**(Everyone again applauses as Summer Moon again shows.)**

**Candy-chan: Hello, everyone!! We're back again with Giroro and Natsumi from Summer Moon!**

**(Giroro waves pleasantly to the crowd. Natsumi is black and blue all over and lifts her hand)**

**Natsumi: (weakly) Hello, everyone…**

**Giroro: Greetings!**

**Candy-chan: (Now sane) Now, Giroro, What do you think of your relationship with Ame?**

**Giroro: ("Harummphs" and closes his eyes) Hmm… I must say I am confused about how both the actresses feel about my character… But, I wish my character was a little more sure of himself and make a decision.**

**Candy-chan: I see… (Turns to injured Natsumi) And what do you think?...**

**Natsumi: (Sudden Burst of energy. Stands on coffee table while Candy-chan attempts to save her juice) SHE IS A PATHETIC WORTHLESS BALL OF SMILES!!! SHE ALWAYS IS TRYING TO GET HIS ATTENTION AND LOVES BUGGING ME!!!!! IHATE HER GUTS!!!!!!!!!!!!! (A/N: well, drink caffeine much?...)**

**Candy-chan: (pouty face) Aw… **

**Natsumi: (snaps back to reality) what?**

**Candy-chan: Well… I reflect Ame's character after myself… I even play in her in the movie…**

**(A/N Okay, for the sake of this dialogue, Giroro and Natsumi PLAY their characters and it's a movie…)**

**Candy-chan: (jerks backwards as she notices Natsumi slamming her fist into the table and splitting it in two.) Um… Hi?...**

**Natsumi: You… Will….. Die…**

**(Curtains Close, as we hear the karate chops and kicks of both girls)**

**Giroro: Why is it always me?...**


	26. Chapter 26: Of Jealousy and Mutsumisan

**Goodness!! **

**This is a rather pathetic scene, but now I need you guys' help!**

**Please Please please please Please please please please please please times 1 million!!**

**Review and tell me whether you want this to be a GiroNatsu Fanfic, or if you like Ame enough to be with him! I realllly like Ame, and now I'm confused of which one will be with him!**

**I'll continue posting, but unless you guys send in what you want, it'll end up a NatsuMutsu and Girome!!!**

I looked away as Ame left the room.

This hurt.

More than anything else?

This hurt.

I leaned down on the mattress as tiny diamond-like structures formed in my eyes.

I couldn't find the will to stop them…

Why won't I stop crying?!

Why am I crying?...

Out of the jealousy I felt to Ame.

Giroro always looked so tender and nervous with Ame.

And with me?

He acted as though we were friends.

Did I love him?

Wait…

I'm so stupid…

I-

I have a boyfriend.

I stubbornly looked to the windows.

Giroro sat on a chair.

His hands in his face.

I closed my eyes, and willed that Mutsumi was there.

I opened my eyes and saw him.

His silver hair dancing in the sunlight.

'Natsumi?...'

I perked up.

He was looking for me?...

He was in front of my house and slowly walked towards it.

'Natsumi?'

He entered my house.

My eyes widened.

I quickly ran over to my phone and dialed his number.

I looked to the window and watched him as he picked up the phone.

"Mutsumi?"

His face lit up when he picked up.

I felt so relieved to see him.

Seeing someone care for me so much… It made me feel secure.

"Natsumi! Where are you? I've been looking everywhere!"

I laughed meekly.

"My family decided to go to America for the holidays with Momoka-chan! I'm so sorry! I forgot to tell you since it was last minute!"

I looked up and saw Mutsumi smile tenderly.

"It's all right, Natsumi. I was just worried."

My heart skipped beat.

I sighed.

"It's good to hear your voice… Everything is so strange here…"

"It's all right. You'll be back soon, right?"

I nodded.

"Yes."

We started talking about the most random things and I cautiously avoided Giroro and Dororo.

Mutsumi hadn't found out yet, and I wanted to keep it that way.

I sighed as the time approached to leave to the city.

"Well, we were supposed to go into the city in about fifteen minutes… I have to go, Mutsumi."

He smiled and spoke.

"Okay, Natsumi. See you on New Years! Please call me back soon!"

I smiled and nodded.

"Of course!"

"Good-bye, Natsumi."

"Love you."

Click.

I sighed as I watched Mutsumi hang up.

He grinned.

My eyes widened.

"Sorry, Natsumi-chan. But, unfortunately, in a month's time? There's a lot for a boy to do…"

It felt like he punched me in the gut.

He picked up his phone and dialed.

I clenched my own phone.

Hoping he was just calling me back.

He grinned into the receiver and spoke.

"Hey, Kyoko. I just went to my girlfriends house. Turns out she's on vacation. Want to go out for a while?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, sure. That's a good time. My place? Special dinner for you"

"Okay. Love you. Bye."

I shut my eyes willing for it all to stop…

Why?

Why didn't he say "I love you" right before he hung up?...

I was dying for happiness.

A world where people were only kind.

I lay back in my bed.

A quiet country side where birds sang showed up on my wall.

And I slept.

**Oh… How sad… Sorry. I know the point of this story is supposed to be a GiroNatsu, so I needed to get Mutsumi out of the way. Sorry bout that!! I still need you guys to tell me if you like Natsumi or Ame better, though!! :3 Sees yous laters dudes and dudettes!! :3**


	27. Chapter 27: Of Happiness and a New Start

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG (Add enough yet?????)**

**I'm SOOOOOO SORRY!!!**

**I was celebrating my grandpa's b-day-**

**I had to care for my sick relative!**

**I had to clean my grandma (on the other side of the family)'s house!!**

**I had to stay in my grandma's house for 3 days without internet (o Ugwahh!)**

**And plus, that stupid login had a glitch and I couldn't get on!! (curses to you!!!)**

**So. Yeah. That's my reason… In four days, all this happened…**

**:3 But! I will post many chappies, so, I'll take care of it and post 'em now!**

**So, kick back, relax, and—can anyone whose read the Inkheart Trilogy by Cornelia Funke tell me how you liked it??! I can't find anyone whose read it except one, and they think Dustfinger's name is random!! (maybe it is… But HE'S AWESOME SO I DON"T CARE!!! ! X3)**

**Enjoy!**

"Natchi????"

I crept into her room with all the stealth I had been taught by Grandmother Azumaya.

I looked to her wall and saw Mutsumi.

He was grinning and talking to a girl….

'Kyoko' I think…

I jerked my view over to Natchi's direction and saw her face with a creeping horror filling it's expression.

I held out a hand to her with a silent consoling never emitting from my mouth.

She held her hand to her face.

As though the very thought of crying again was unthinkable.

"All I want…"

She choked to herself.

"…Is happiness…"

She bent down in submission to the tears and allowed them to finish

Slowly, the image of Mutsumi faded and was replaced by a countryside with birds singing.

Her tears racked through her body and silent shivers of sadness coursed through her body…

I walked over to her.

Her grief mingled with my own as I bent over her quivering body.

I lay next to her as her breathing slowed and her tears stopped.

Realizing she was asleep and we had to leave for the city in about 20 minutes, I stood.

Silently, I stole over to her closet and began to think of what outfit would look good on Natchi.

I willed for an outfit to appear, and when it did, I packed all of Natchi's stuff in a duffle bag.

I dressed and gently shook her.

I had decided so she could start anew, she had to forget for a while and confront Mutsumi later.

This trip would heal her to often opened wounds.

"Naaatchi…"

She stirred.

I began to shake her shoulders harder, but not harshly.

"Natchi!!"

Her eyes flew open.

Her eyes examined the room about her as though she had expected a completely different environment.

Her glazed eyes focused at me.

I forced a smile and mentally attemped to prod her thoughts.

_Natchi… You HAVE to pull yourself together! What will happen if you lose spirit?_

"We have to go soon, Natchi! The Hirote's are already at the front entrance!"

She sat up.

She smiled, but it was empty.

I inwardly growled at the thought of how much pain both Mutsumi and Giroro were putting her through.

"Okay! Oh! I have to-"

I held up the duffle bag to her hands.

"…Pack…"

I smiled.

"I'm sorry. I took the liberty of getting your clothes for you!"

She blinked, and nodded.

"It's all right! I'm glad you did! I would have had no idea of what to wear!!"

After talking for a while her room, I carefully stepping past anything apart from the frogs and her family, we left.

I watched her face.

For a moment, I thought she would cry again.

But she never did.

And I smiled warmly at her.

The cool attitude conflicting the raging fire in my soul.

Wanting revenge for my friend's pain.

**Candy-chan: Ahhhh…. I feel whole again!! You know, I've actually been feeling nauseous lately, but after I wrote a chappie, I felt allll better again!! I'll be posting as much as I can!! OH!! My father suggested writing an outline for my story, so I've made this to have at least one sequel! It's actually strange for me to write a romance, so I'll be having the sequel to be more a war on Pokopen and the Hinata's fight for survival!! If you have any suggestions, I'd LOVE to have them! Look forward to the next Summer Moon Interview with Momoka and Tamama!! :3 Goodness me, this is such a long umm…. Thingie?? Oh! Author's note?... yeah… I'll go with that… :3 See you soon!!!!**

**Natsumi: (Grabs Candy-chan before she can leave. Lifts her in the air. Dark look on her face. **

**Mois: You could say… Death is imminent? Candy-chan: SHUT UP!!) hello there, Candy-chan… I do believe you owe me an explanation of why I am acting so pathetically in this scene?...**

**Candy-chan: (Nervous smile, twitching) Um… Yeah… You kinda…. Um… Welll…. Giroro left you and—Mutsumi just basically dumped you and…**

**Natsumi: (Anger-Flames blowing up behind her) Isn't this a romance about ME?!! **

**Candy-chan: B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-uuuuuttt… It wouldn't be an interesting story if you just GOT the guy on the first shot…**

**Natsumi: (smirk) I'm quite aware, but don't you think it's a tad MUCH to make me do something as pathetic as crying because someone DUMPED ME?!!!**

**Candy-chan: (pouty look, crosses arms. Mumbling) Well, this is why Mutsumi likes Kyoko better than you… You refuse to show any feelings of endearment!!**

**Natsumi: (ANGER FLARES!!!) WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!**

**Candy-chan: (Laughs nervously and punches Natsumi in the face… Apologies Natsumi-fans… My own life depends on it… Stands up and waves good-bye and Natsumi twitches on the ground) Good-bye everyone, and look forward to the completion of my story!!**


	28. Chapter 28: Of Confrontations andThreats

**x:3 OhayO!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Tis the moi: Candy-chan!!**

**So, then!! **

**Only two chapters 'till I'm at the halfway mark!!**

**I'm sooo happy to have been writing for you guys, and hope to be here for many years to come!**

**I'd especially like to thank Sweet Misfortune and White Fang for cheering me on through thick and thin!!**

**Well, enough of the sentimental mush!!!**

**Let's continue on!!! (Oh, and sorry for this long A/N… It was just too much fun!!! X3)**

**(We see Candy-chan clapping along with the audience and the familier "Summer Moon Characters" Sign glows neon.)**

**Candy-chan: Hello, everyone!! And welcome once again to "Summer Moon Characters!!" And today! Before welcoming our esteemed guests, we will listen to "Scramble" From a similar comedy, School Rumble!!!"  
(You can listen to it on Youtube. :3)**

**(Band begins to play and Tenma shows up with her friends to sing. Tenma is in her school uniform…)**

**Tenma: Tsukanekani!**

**Tsukotamo oosugiite!!**

**All: Kono Mama!**

**Tenma: Tsuburechai sou desu!**

**All: Kotobani!**

**Tenma: Dekinai kimochii Oosugite!**

**All: Kotonabani yo Inohatomade**

**Tenma: Tsukuke ano iho Kyori**

**All: Itsumademo- Aori Sora**

**Tenma: Mite—Iru—Dake Ja Dame**

**All: Gurugu Mawaru! Gurugu Mawaru!**

**Tenma: Fura Fura Ni Ureshite anata to no mu-ne ni! Tojikani keru**

**All: Gurugu mawaru Gurugu Mawaru**

**Tenma: Fuwa Fuwa ni! Ukabu Watashi no kyo no Hito ana to wo Ooee….**

**(All Bow…)**

**Candy-chan: (Clapping) Wonderful! Now, we welcome! Momoka Nishizawa and Tamama Nitohei!!**

**(Tamama and Momoka enter! Both are cute and kind at the moment… Safe…)**

**Candy-chan: Hello, everyone!**

**Momoka: Hello, Director-san!**

**Candy-chan: So, everyone! Why don't you tell the audience what you think of your characters so far?**

**Momoka: I'm glad I am given a chapter to discuss my feelings with the readers, and that I'm finally able to get my own inner courage to tell Fuyuki-kun how I feel!**

**Candy-chan: (nodding) yes…. I believe that the chapter about you WAS a good choice**

**Tamama: (raises hand) I have an opinion~Desu!!**

**Candy-chan: (smiles) Then? What is it?**

**(Tamama suddenly goes into dark mode and grumbles)**

**Tamama: In all the scenes with ME in it… You make The Sergeant and THAT WOMAN acting all lovey-dovey while I sit in a corner…. I need…. (muscles ball) INITIATIVEEEE!!! GGYYYAYYAGG!H!H!G!H! **

**(me: crazy much?)**

**Candy-chan: (Twitches at Tamama's actions. Turns to Momoka) Um.. Momoka… Did I mention already that Alisa SouthernCross is coming to the show…. (realizes her mistake)**

**Momoka: (Turns into dark Momoka) WHHHHATT?!!?!?!? THAT ************************** O+WOMAN???!?!?!??!?!?!!??!?!?!? **

**(WARNING!! DANGER ZONE!)**

**(Now Tamama and Momoka are in dark mode destroying the whole place and scaring the audience…)**

**Candy-chan: (Stands up and edges away) Umm… That's all the time we have… GOOD-BYE!!! (RUNS AWAYYYYY!!!!)**

**Curtains Close**

I furrowed my eyebrows in thought.

My red hair brushes past my lashes.

As the bus transporting our group to Radio City Music Hall to see a show called "Rockettes Christmas Special"

**(A/N Really awesome show. If you can, go see it immediately!!)**

Rumbled slowly in the lethargic traffic, I thought of what Ame had said.

_Ame stood. _

_Shoving Giroro off of her._

'_Remember. Don't go after me. Natsumi needs you…'_

_Giroro stood._

'_You need me too.'_

I flinched at the thought of the blurted out words.

How could I be so stupid?!

I put my head in my hands as I groaned in confusion.

What on earth should I be doing?!

"Giroro."

I jerked upwards.

Only a few knew my real name and usually didn't use it unless we were alone.

My eyes widened further when I saw Koyuki's glaring eyes willing icicles in my face.

I gulped in fear of what she wanted.

I was pretty sure it had to do with Natsumi.

"Y-yes, Koyuki-chan?"

She raised her eyebrows in malice.

"I'd like to speak with you… Come with me."

I followed her to the back of the vehicle.

There was only an old lady in the line of hearing, and she was asleep.

Her back was turned to me, and her body was shaking.

I'm assuming it's either in anger, fear, or sadness… All of them negative and not good.

She turned to me.

Her eyes blazing in abhorrence. (A/N anger, if you don't understand… My apologies for a polished vocab)

"You… You realize…"

I looked up to her.

"Natsumi just witnessed Mutsumi cheating on her back in Japan…"

My eyes widened.

"What?!"

She smiled dolefully.

"Yes… I came in just in time when she broke down crying in her room…"

She looked down.

"She was talking to herself saying all she wanted was happiness…"

She jerked back up.

"You need to get your act on!!"

I looked at her.

She bit her lip.

"I saw you confessing to Ame. You know, you can't just toy with Natsumi's heart. She's been hurting because you left, because you came back, and because you can't make the decision to be with her while she is hurting."

My eyes widened.

"I-I…um…"

She frowned.

"I don't care what you're feeling anymore. I gave you a chance to be with Natsumi gajillions of times, and you blew it. All it takes it three words. And I swear-"

She began to walk away.

She looked back with dark augur.

"If you hurt Natsumi any more than you have? You'll be looking at your last days…"

I looked at her.

Was Natsumi really that hurt?

If so, it was time for me to come out of the shadows.

I'll spend every moment with her.

I promise, Koyuki.

I won't hurt her any more…

**Well, then! I needed the story to progress, so I had Koyuki give Giroro a little pep talking!! Maybe now he'll make his choice of Natsumi and ditch Ame, right???**


	29. Chapter 29: Of Rockettes and More Plots!

**RANDOM SPLURT-OUTT!!!!**

**Yesterday? My Grandma on my mom's side, and my mom's sissy (My auntie….)**

**Came to visit us!!!**

**It would have been tooooootal torture unless that hadn't brought something….**

**MY PUPPY PINKY!! (OMG It's an alliteration!!!)**

**She's been away from us because since we're moving, she's been living at our grandma's house so our own house isn't stnky!!!!**

**:# Ah. But all good things must end and when Pinky had to leave, I was very very sad…**

**Oh! I'd also like to give a shout-out to Zefri (If you're reading this… I hope so!! Please review!! ;3) I read your questionare! I sent a few reviews for it, and I'd love to say it's awesome!! If I personally knew you, I'd definetly would want to be your friend!! (hint hint!!)**

**Anyhoo!!**

**Next Chappie! All for you guys!!!**

**Enjoyyyyyyyyyyyyy! O**

The sights of New York at night are truly a spectacle to behold.

As we walk through the tainted snow of New York, the crowds of diverse people walk past us.

The many nationalities: European, American, Asian, African, Australian, Japanese—It was all here!

The cars went past us in a slow trudging march.

The incongruous colors blending together into a single mass.

As our group approached the Radio City Music Hall, the tall vertical neon sign lit up a small fire signaling the end of our trek.

Paul called out to us, he wore a tan coat and hat that made him look somewhat of a detective.

"Everyone! We are now here! I'd like you to get into groups of two, then one member of the group will come and receive tickets from myself and head inside. The attendants will ask for the tickets. Once you are in, go to the stair way on right and go downstairs. Meet the others by the restroom! All clear? Please let me know when you have selected your groups!"

I nodded.

Instantly, I turned to Koyuki.

And, simultaneously, we shouted to each other.

"Partner!"

I smiled.

Even though I had gone through the worst of Giroro's reappearance, Koyuki seemed to know what I needed and was a true friend to me in the end!

As Koyuki went up to get our tickets, I stood.

Contented with my life for once.

"Natsumi?"

I turned around.

My eyes widened slightly to see Giroro.

He seemed so upset.

I tried smiling and utterly failed.

"Yes?"

He bit his lip.

"I-I know that Koyuki is already your partner but…"

"Natchi!!"

I turned around again.

"Yes?"

"I'm sooo sorry! I accidentally accepted Dororo's offer to be his partner!! Can I plleeeease go with him?"

I smiled again.

My stomach was doing somersaults and my brain was probably frying…

"It's alright! I know you would want to!"

For a millisecond, I saw a look of triumph on Koyuki's face.

But it disappeared so quickly—I must have imagined it!

"Okay, so I'll be going now!! See you inside!!!"

She waved and left with Dororo.

They were hand in hand…

I suddenly felt a quick pang of jealousy…

Their relationship was so simple!

It's a pity it isn't the same with me…

I looked up to Giroro.

For a moment, like Koyuki, I saw relief flash by them.

I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"You were saying?..."

Giroro seemed to wake up and smiled.

"I was wondering, if you'd like to be my partner!"

Silence.

I stared at him.

He?

Wanted to be with…

Me?

I spoke cautiously.

"I thought you'd… want to be… With someone else…"

Giroro looked genuinely confused.

"Who?"

I didn't speak, but took a quick glance at Ame, who was talking to Ami.

Giroro noticed and hugged me.

"I would never replace her with you."

He whispered ever so slightly.

The words whistling into my ears making me shiver.

He pulled apart and gave me a grin.

"So? Come on! Don't be so glum! We have to enjoy this time!"

My eyes widened.

He grabbed my hand.

"Come on!!"

**Ah… How cute! Any wayz! Next time! We have… Um… Let me think… Um… Howz abouts Koyuki and Dororo???? I think that'd be nice!! Okey-dokers!! The Epic Showing of My Top Fav. Characters will be coming up next!!!! :3 See you next time!!!!**


	30. Chapter 30: Of Plans and Laughter

**A thanks to White Fang who has been very vigilant in giving me reviews (thumbs-up with little spinster sign on it!! Winks with tongue sticking out) Thanks, White Fang! You Rock!!**

**(We return to the familiar sign that says "Summer Moon Characters" Candy-chan stands on the stage, but not as you think… Her clothes are baggy and she has big boots… She has a fake mustache and goatee made of sushi, and has a hat with a "$" sign on it… She waves her hands in the air like a gangster)**

**Candy-chan: Yo, yo, yo, Peeps!! Welcome 'a back ta da Summer Moon ChaRacs!!**

**(BIIGGGG Chicken Dude comes in with a white board)**

**BIIGGGG Chicken Dude: Buck Baaaak Buck Cluck cluck KA BLIUCKKK!!!…**

**Candy-chan: Oh, really? Already?? Okay, what's the message?**

**BIIGGGG Chicken Dude: (Holds up white board that says "WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE A GANGSTER?!! IT'S SO WEIRD!!)**

**Candy-chan: (Puffs out cheeks in a pout) Aw, Poo!! That's the message?! I thought it was a promotion!!**

**BIIGGGG Chicken Dude: Cluck…**

**Candy-chan: Oh, Yeah? Why don't you shut your face?!**

**BIIGGGG Chicken Dude: Buck cluck!!**

**Candy-chan: Your MOM!!**

**Audience: OOoooooOOOOoooOOoOoooOoooOoOoooh….**

**Candy-chan: (glares) You say somethin'?**

**Audience: (shakes heads violently)**

**Candy-chan: Good. (Turns head to camera. Kero to March background music) So, welcome everyone! To Summer Moon Characters! And, this time? We have Dororo and Koyuki! Or, I should say! Musei and Koyuki!! Now, please join me in welcoming me!**

**(Dororo and Koyuki do not appear. Applause quiets.)**

**Candy-chan: Um… Ladies and Gentle soaps? Koyuki and Doro--- AUGH!!??!**

**(A poof of smoke fills the room, and when it clears, Koyuki and Dororo are sitting nicely on the couch)**

**Candy-chan: (coughs, waving hand in front of her face with squinted eyes, opens her eyes, and notices the pair. Smiles and waves) Ah! *cough* Dororo! Koyuki! Nice entrance!**

**Dororo: (Bows head slightly) Thank you**

**Koyuki: (smiles) Ditto!**

**Candy-chan: Unfortunately, because you guys spent so much time trying to look all cool, we have to go straight into the story!!! See you soon!!**

I instinctively had grabbed Natsumi's hand.

Why the HELL did I do that?!

I decided to go on with it, or else she would notice my blunder.

She didn't oppose my holding her hand.

She actually seemed pretty relieved by it.

The group split up for the time being.

After I rushed Natsumi to the group, Paul announced that because we were 3 hours early (A "mistake" on Momoka's part…), we were allowed to roam the city without parents if we had cell phones.

Obviously, I now had a cell phone, I hoped Natsumi did, and I'm pretty sure Dororo must have one as precaution.

Koyuki insisted she go alone with Dororo, and that left me and Natsumi alone.

I looked around awkwardly, trying to focus on something other than Natsumi's honey-like scent.

Natsumi seemed happy, but something seemed empty about her.

I finally got the nerve to speak.

"U-um… I was thinking…"

I paused for a moment, thinking how to word it.

The bustle of people surrounded us and honks of cars filled my ears.

Natsumi looked at me expectantly.

"Do… Do you want to go ice skating?"

I sped the last words out quickly, and hoped Natsumi understood me.

I looked to her cautiously.

Her mouth that was neutral and sad, slowly melted away into a pure smile of happiness.

"Yes! I'd love to!"

I sighed in relief.

I smiled and gathered my courage.

"Okay, so what's the time right now? I got money from that frog Kururu… You wouldn't believe how well he prints it up…WhaaAAGH?!"

I tripped over a step I was climbing down and fell on the sidewalk.

I rubbed my sore chest and stood.

I smiled as I said

"I'm ok—"

Suddenly, I heard laughter.

I looked to Natsumi, and she was… laughing?

Her mouth was turned upwards in a huge smile, and little tears formed at her eyes from all the laughing.

She slowly opened her eyes as she laughed and spoke in chokes.

"I-" Laughter "I'm sorry!!" Peals of Joy. "I don't mean" Chokes "To laugh at pain- but!" Laughter, again.

"You looked so funny!!! You're expression!!!"

I waited as she calmed down…

"Ah… That was fun."

She walked over to me with a smile on her face.

"You know what?... You're really funny!"

I smiled at her affectionately.

"I'm glad you think so… The frogs think I'm a fighting addicted fool!"

My eyes widened.

I didn't mean to tell her that.

She stood on the side walk.

A foreign look of sadness filled her eyes.

I heard her whisper, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Giroro… Please… Where are you?..."

She shook herself out of it and smiled, her happiness slightly dampered.

"Never mind! Any way! I was thinking! You were asking what time it was! It's 8:00, although, it's pitch black! I was thinking we could walk in the park for a while before we go ice skating! The show starts at 11:00. So… We could spend about an hour at the park, a hour to eat"

I cut in.

She can't be dominant on this trip!

"A café might be nice for that! And perhaps when we're through eating, we can look at the shops!"

She smiled.

"Yeah! That'll be nice! And then we go ice-skating and return for the show!"

I smiled at her as tenderly as possible and offered my arm in mock formalty.

"Shall we go then, mil'lady?"

She smirked at my offer and turned her head away haughtily.

"None of that, young man! Learn to respect a lady!"

She grinned at me and took my hand, we walked through the streets of New York to Central Park.

It was practically perfect.

**(Summer Moon Characters Returns! And—Look! Candy-chan is normal-ish looking again! She has a t-shirt and jeans on, but the shirt says "Disko Sucks"… -Heavy Irish Accent- Ach! This be the strange Candy that we have a' always a' known!!)**

**Candy-chan: (smiles at Koyuki and Dororo) So? So? SOOOO??? What think? What think??? **

**Koyuki: (eyes sparkling) So CUTE!! ( closes eyes in prayer) Oh, please, let Natsumi be happy again…**

**Dororo: ( smiling) I believe it is good that Giroro has finally opened Natsumi's heart to him. They seem at ease around the other… As though happiness has finally begun to seep in…**

**Candy-chan: (Catty face) Yes Yes yEssss!! Sooo excited! I realllly want to write the scene at the park, so, look forward to it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X 1000000000**

**See you guys later!!!!!!!!!!**


	31. Chapter 31: Of Forests and Snowflakes

**Today, I shall a skip a da Summer Moon Characaters!!**

**BIIGGGG Chicken Dude is now one of my charcters!!!**

**I love him! He's awesome!**

**Oh, and if you were wondering what he was talking to me about, he was saying **

"**I agree. You look just plain stupid."**

"**Why don't you shut your FACE?!"**

**Yeah, so… Those who didn't understand the first time??? LEARN CHICKEN!! IT'LL SAVE YOUR SKIN ONE DAY!!!  
I'll tell you how learning chicken saved my life after this segment!!**

**Enjoy!!**

"Umm…"

He looked to me with his dark eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Yes, Momoka-chan?"

I sighed in pleasure.

Ever since I had been talking with Fuyuki-kun on the plane, he had been calling me by first name…

It's amazing what only talking can do to friendship…

I straightened up and gave him my best smile.

"I was thinking maybe we could go to the forest! I saw one on the way here and it looked really pretty!"

He nodded.

"Yeah! That'd be good! Let's go!"

I smiled and held out my hand to him.

I blushed furiously.

"D-Do… Can we… Do you think we could… Hold—Hold hands?..."

I bent my head in shame at asking such a bold request.

I slightly looked up to Fuyuki-kun and watched his face turning red as well.

He shakily held his hand to mine and grasped it gingerly.

I think I forgot to breath.

"S-Sure… I guess so."

He turned back to normal.

He smiled and continued walking with me.

Hand in hand.

Step by step.

We silently walked the streets of New York.

As we walked, snow began to lightly fall.

I smiled.

"Oh, look Fuyuki-kun! It's snowing! It's so beautiful!"

I looked into his eyes.

Their dark cornea's almost draining me.

I let go of his hand.

I couldn't resist trying to catch snowflakes on my tongue.

For a moment, Fuyuki-kun faltered after I let go of his hand, but he shook it off and continued walking.

A small smile on his face.

I jumped up to the sky in my attempt to catch snowflakes.

I gingerly jumped from side to side.

As I jumped once, I felt a cold droplet seeping into my tongue.

"Ah!"

I stopped jumping.

Fuyuki-kun's eyes widened.

"Fuyuki-kun! They taste so good!"

Fuyuki chuckled.

"Okay! Let me try!"

I walked behind him as he began to catch snowflakes.

We both laughed and grasped hands once again catching snowflakes together.

As we approached the edge of the forest, we were worn out and were gasping for breath.

Large smiles on both of our faces.

I took a moment to reminisce…

How on earth is it that whenever I had tried getting his attention before, he was oblivious?!

I had spent millions—No- No. Actually—Trillions!

And all it took was this magical trip to New York City.

As we walked into its leafy fortress, the forest seemed to glitter with moonlight.

The pearly glow reflecting off of the crystalline snow and ice.

The ground lightly covered in it.

Fuyuki looked—perfect.

His shoes were white sneakers with red markings on them.

His denim jeans perfectly outlined his legs.

His red and black jacket quietly rustling as we walked.

His red scarf and hat brightens his happy face.

I blushed and took his hand again.

"I-I'm sorry… It… The forest just looks a little bigger than I expected…"

Fuyuki smiled gently.

"It's alright… I- I don't mind.

I smiled.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh…"

We walked through the forest…

Just the two of us…

Together.

**Aww… How cute… **

**I thought it'd be nice to check up on Momoka's relationship with Fuyuki.**

**Anyway, I'll tell you about my learning Chicken.**

**(Turns and has an old white shirt with overalls, a straw hat, a pitch fork and a piece of straw in mouth. **

**Hunched over like an old man)**

**Na ah tell ye youngin'! It wus 'bouts a fortay years AAgo…Ah wus a yung laddy, jus lak ye….**

**Na letsa see now… Ah, yeeus. **

**Me 'ol ma ma… She be a MEAN 'ol lady she wuss. **

**She alwaysa had her Rollin' pin a with her…**

**In ciase we did… Bad thungs…**

**Anyhoo…**

**Ah wuss lonely, dat ah wus, and the only companions ah hed?**

**Da Cheekens.**

**Dey not bad fok na….**

**I learned frum dem, ah did!**

**And wun the ol' Cau charged me?**

**Ah cald ma ol'' buudis and they saved ma hide…**

**Ah'v neva forgotten…**

**:3 So? That's the story! Likies??? :3 **


	32. Chapter 32: Of Feelings and Thanks

**Woo!!**

**See how fast I get ideas with reviews?!**

**I can see what my readers want and give it to them!!!**

**Seriously, review. **

**It's only morning and 75 people have read already!!**

**At LEAST 10 of you could review!!**

**Be kind, people.**

**I get a few from some of the non-constant reviewers…**

**So, be a good soul and send in reviews?!**

**Perdy please???**

**Oh, and this is allll overly fluffy stuff! So, if you're the type that hates that stuff, just don't read! I'll post the next chappy soon!**

I honestly don't know what came over me…

Momoka-chan seems so…

Beautiful.

I don't know why she seems so different.

She seems more open with me, and- when she asked to hold my hand?

I usually would politely turn a girl down if she asked me that.

But, her smile seemed to show she genuinely wanted it.

When she let go of my hand to catch snowflakes, I felt—

Disappointed.

My hand felt cold where she had left it hanging.

But, I smiled and continued walking.

Her pink dressed ruffled every time she jumped to grab a snowflake.

Her white overcoat elegantly clung to her skin.

Why?

Why was it like this?

I decided to ignore it for the time being.

I laughed with her.

I talked with her.

And as we approached the forest, I felt that tight, but good feeling in my chest again.

I sighed as we entered the forest.

She grabbed my hand.

"I-I'm sorry… I just didn't know the forest was quite this big…"

I smiled.

I never wanted her to let go.

"It's all right! I don't mind!"

She looked up.

She eyes shining with a light glaze of happiness.

"You don't?"

I nodded.

"Uh-huh!"

We continued walking.

"Momoka-chan?"

She looked up to me.

"Yes?"

I gripped her hand a little tighter.

"Is it okay to go deeper?"

She nodded.

"It's all right! You're such a big worry-wart! I like adventure!"

I smiled.

"Okay."'

As we walked, we quietly talked about things we enjoyed.

Being loud would be like yelling a library.

But, we wanted to be quiet.

The beauty was best left undisturbed.

As we walked into a clearing, Momoka swirled around laughing.

"Oh! It's so beautiful!"

She fell into the snow on her back.

She sighed and smiled gently.

" I don't know why, but whenever I'm with you, I feel... Happy… And free…"

I lay down next to her.

"The moon is beautiful…"

She looked over to me.

"Yeah…"

She slowly closed her eyes.

"I feel..."

I looked at her with expectation.

She yawned.

"…Sleepy…"

Her breathing slowed.

I smiled.

I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

As I pulled away my hand, she grasped it.

She spoke fervently and murmured

"Don't go… Fuyuki-kun…"

I held my hand up.

Her grasp shaking.

Her closed eyes pleading.

I dropped my hand and placed it on her hair.

She sighed in bliss and rested.

I stroked her hair.

After I was sure she was asleep, I stood.

I looked down to her.

Her teal blue hair resting perfectly as a halo against the snow.

I kneeled before her.

I licked my lips.

The cold was chapping them.

After staring at her for a few minutes, I heard her whisper something in her sleep.

"Fuyu…ki…Love…You…"

I stared at her with shock.

Did she actually mean that?

Or was it only because of her sleep?

I couldn't resist it anymore.

That feeling that filled me before…

I think…

I've fallen in love with Momoka Nishizawa….

I leaned into Momoka's porcelain face.

I gulped at what I was about to do…

Gingerly, I placed my lips to hers.

Their full shape perfectly fitting mine.

I stayed like that for a few moments.

I never wanted this to end.

But.

Then I felt her stir.

I tried to pull away before she realized I was kissing her.

But, her eyes fluttered open just as I broke the kiss.

Her eyes widened.

Her chest took a sudden heave for air.

She pulled backwards and leaned against a tree.

I stood.

Watching her face that was filled with shock.

"Fu-…"

I looked to her.

"Fuyuki-kun…"

I burst out.

"I-I'm sorry…

She leaped to me.

She hugged me tight to her.

I could feel my jacket getting slightly wet as her tears soaked into it.

She lifted her mouth to my ear.

"I l—love you… Fuyuki-kun… Thank you… Thank you…"

She tipped her lips to mine.

She hesitated only a moment.

And kissed me.

I felt…

Happy.

And Free.

**(Little Fan girl dance!) Yay!! Momoka's won Fuyuki's love!!! And all it took was for her to act like herself!!!**

**I'm soooo excited!!**

**I hope you liked that chapter..**

**I know it was OC-ish, but I really wanted this to happen and Fuyuki can't possibly be himself when Momoka's kissing hiM!!!**

**:3 Continue on, Dudes and dudettes!!:3**


	33. Chapter 33:Of Family and Confessions

**Okey-dokers!**

**Back to Giroro and Natsumi! **

**I'm getting really excited for this chappy!!**

**And, in answer to your question, White Fang!**

**Your review didn't have a reply link, so I answered it here!**

**To be honest?**

**I found Keroro Gunso from other manga and anime.**

**Now, one thing to put straight: **

**My parents are HUGE on protection!**

**I was never allowed to go on the computer alone, my parents picked my friends, my parents chose the games I played… They even had a restriction on what I read!!!**

**I was only allowed to read this one manga called Pixie Pop!**

**Now, I had instantly fallen in love with manga, so I read Pixie Pop a billion times over.**

**And, in the back, they had an advertisement for Sgt. Frog.**

**At first, I thought nothing of it.**

**Then, I was finally allowed to watch anime. **

**I watched Lucky Star, and they included little cell phone charms of Keroro Gunso.**

**As I watched, I had a sudden yearning to find out what it was about!**

**So, I bought the books in secret, earned enough money for a laptop (NOT an easy feat mind you…)**

**And learned everything I could about it, and not it's my favorite!**

**I've convinced my parents to let me read it, so now it's in the open :3**

**It's fun to have freedom!!**

**Well, back to the story!!**

The park was lovely.

The snow clung to the bushes like diamonds, and the water froze in midair creating the icicles hanging.

As the sky darkened, lights began flickering on.

Their warm, but dim light filtered onto the sidewalk.

I walked with Giroro.

We stayed close together, and watched the trees rustle in the breeze.

I looked to him smiling.

"Hey, Giroro?"

He looked at me.

The scarred eye widened in slight surprise.

"Yes, Natsumi?"

I looked to the sidewalk, in "embarrassment."

I had nearly forgotten everything about mine and Koyuki's plan.

And it was still in action.

"I guess I completely forgot, what with you being almost like family… But… Have you remembered anything about your past? I'm sure your parents are worried…"

He faltered slightly, but returned to normal in one moment.

Darn.

Guess I have to do better than that.

Before, I had tried to slip him up as well.

Looking melancholy at the moon, as Giroro the frog had promised me.

Begging for his return.

I thought, if he saw I missed his old self a lot, he might reveal himself.

But, I guess not.

I looked to Giroro for his answer.

"I guess- I'm having hazy memories."

I tilted my head in question.

He continued.

"I remember I was never happy in my family. My brother always ordered me around, my mother dead…"

I stopped.

Was this how he was really treated in his own home?

Come to think of it, he had an older brother, but I had never heard of his parents.

"Oh… That's so sad…"

When I thought of him never truly having a family when he came to us, I suddenly wished…

That I could have been kinder to him.

"What else?"

"Well, my father was in the army. He only rarely came home, and when he did, he treated us like dirt."

He sighed.

"But, I think I'm glad- Meeting you, I mean."

I looked to him.

"I only remember my family. My father died, I'm guessing, a few years ago, and my brother was terrible to me."

I bit my lip.

"I was drafted in the army at a young age, and when I joined my group, I believe I was working here until I met your frogs."

I looked to him in remorse.

"I'm… Sorry…"

Giroro looked to me in surprise.

"Why?"

"I don't know why, but it seems like the Giroro I knew would have had that past, and, knowing that, I really wished I had tried to get to know him better and been… kinder to him. He was always so pleasant to me, I would have never guessed he could have ever had that past."

We stopped walking.

The trees surrounded us.

The lamps could not be seen.

Only the moon.

I looked to it.

Giroro's promise fresh in my mind.

I looked to him briefly.

"You know…"

I spoke just above a whisper.

"Before you came, every month, I would just stare at the moon."

He looked to me.

"Why?"

I sighed.

"Well, Giroro… He made a promise to me."

He straightened up a bit, interested to hear.

"Before he left, he told me that no matter where he was, I only had to look to the moon and he would appear."

I looked to him with longing in my face.

His expression softened.

"I've always waited. For the six months I've been staring at the moon. Willing him to return."

He looked guilty.

As he should.

I looked away from him and sighed.

"But, I guess he'll never come back. He's probably gone back to Keron and gotten married, or something."

I started walking away from Giroro.

I felt a pair of eyes boring into me as I walked.

I felt a grip on my wrist.

"But you're wrong!"

I turned to him.

"What?"

Giroro's eyes were filled with disbelief.

We stared at each other for eons, until we heard a sloshy voice behind me.

"HHeeehyy, ya love birds… Why don'tcha do yur kissy-kissies elllse weerrr???..."

I felt myself being shoved forward to Giroro.

"Ack!"

"Ha hA!!! Don' stay up too late…."

I groaned and opened my eyes.

When I fell, nothing hurt, but…

My eyes widened to see Giroro under me, rubbing his head.

I began to scramble upwards, muttering apologies.

"I… sorry-Whhat???"

I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

He pulled me down.

He was groaning from the pain, but ignored it.

"You… You're wrong…"

I widened my eyes.

"I… would never leave you… Not without letting you know…"

"What… How would you know what Giroro would or wouldn't do?!"

I felt it coming.

He was finally going to tell me.

I relaxed into his embrace and waited.

He sighed, and spoke.

"My name… Is Giroro."

**NGGGGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Yay!!!**

**Yay **

**Yaya yayayayayyayayayyayayyayayayyayayayayyaayyayayayayyayayayyaya**

**Yay!**

**It's finally been said Giroro's finally told her!!!! Yayers!!!**

**I can't wait!!**

**Now, they spend Christmas together, Mutsumi's gonna be killed, Momoka's got Fuyuki, Koyuki has Dororo—It's all done!!!  
Now…. To kill Mutsumi….**

**How should it be done…**

***Cue evil cackling***

**OH! What about the tragic heart Ame?**

**What should be done with her??????**

**Okay, now people! Come in here!!**

**I want you to help me out!**

**I already have ideas for this story, but I want to know what YOU want!**

**SO??? I got Two reviews from ONE person!!**

**I know you can do better than THAT!!  
PLEase oh please oh please oh please send in reviews???**

**I love your ideas and want to be able to finish this story!**

**I have other ideas for paper to hold, and I want to finish one thing at a time!!**

**SO? SEND IN REVIEWSSSSSSSS!**

**Mainly on how to kill Mutsumi!! (Evil laughter!!!)**


	34. Chapter 34:Of Masters and Affection

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMGOMG!**

**I'll stop now~!**

**Any way, Sorry I couldn't send this in sooner, but I had TWO QUIZZES AND THREE TESTS!!!  
ALL IN ONE WEEK!!!!**

**Oh well!**

**I'm going to be a torturous heart and send you what happening with the other characters for a while.**

**I'm still thinking on how Natsumi should react.**

**So, join the moi!**

**I shall send in hund-der-eds of chappies!!!**

**YAY FOR ME!!!**

**I know, I know. **

**I'm just that good.**

**Audience: GET ON WITH IT!!!**

***flinch. Pouty face on***

**Okay! FINE!!! ISN't IT ALL RIGHT TO BE PROUD OF ONE'S SELF?!?!!!**

**On to the story!!**

"Dororo! Lookie!!"

I looked onto Koyuki-chan.

Her Silver Gray outfit shimmering lightly around her.

She donned a skirt and black leggings.

Her silver ice skates slung on her shoulder.

Her gray sweater encasing her warmly.

A purple scarf round her neck.

"Yes, Ma- Koyuki-chan?"

I hastily fixed my mistake.

She smirked at my mistake.

Coyly, she walked over to me and spoke happily.

"Ah, Dororo! You know, it's not just for my sake you don't call me master! Look around!"

I looked at my surroundings.

"What? There is just a lot of people here."

She smiled.

"Exactly! You think people are going to think it normal if you go around saying 'Master Koyuki?'"

I thought about it.

"……………."

"Anyway! Come on! Look! It's Rockefeller Center!"

I looked past her shoulder.

The street turned to a large street full of people.

In the center, a long pedestal with dozens of lighted angels with Christmas trees.

The bushes surrounded by Poinsettias.

Their red blossoms lighting up the area.

"Where is it?"

Koyuki giggled.

"It's past the pedestal! Come on!"

She grasped my hand and pulled my body close.

Walking with me…

Talking to me…

She is truly wonderful.

I always used to be in the shadow.

Forgotten by everyone.

That is, until I met her.

She always remembered me first.

Stayed with me during my moments of trauma.

And above all-

Wanted to be with me.

Walking alongside her.

Hand in hand.

Each the same species-

I couldn't help but blush.

I tried to turn away as she looked to me to say something.

But she noticed.

"Dororo! Your ears are red! Are you okay?"

I stuttered.

"A…Umm…That is… Uh…"

My eyes widened as she grasped my neck with one cold hand and pulled me down.

She tilted her head and lightly bonked it against mine.

"You don't have a fever… Are you cold?"

I blushed heavier than before.

"Ah… No…"

She looked up into my eyes.

Worry glittered in every corner.

Lightly, she tipped on her toes and pecked my nose.

I swear, my face must have been red as a beet, because I felt blood running slightly from my nose.

Koyuki noticed THAT as well…

So perceptive…

"Dororo! Your nose is bleeding!"

She took out a handkerchief and dabbed it against my nose.

"Come on! We have to skate a bit before you break down with a cold!"

I followed her dumbly.

Not knowing what to say or what to do.

But she talked constantly.

Making up for my own ghastly mistakes.

After waiting for 20 minutes in line and got our tickets, I looked to the darkened sky.

"Koyuki-chan! Look!"

She followed my gaze.

She smiled and gasped in surprise.

"It's snow!!"

**Just a cute little piece on Dororo's affection for Koyuki.**

**Sorry about cutting off Natsumi and Giroro.**

**Once she confesses their love, there will be a time lapse and they'll arrive in japan, kill Mustumi and live happily ever after! (well, not quite, but you get it!)  
So, I want to spend some time on the other characters!**

**Be good sports, Kay?**

**It'll all be over in about 2 days.**

**:3 Read on!! **


	35. Chapter 35:Of World Domination and Curry

**Candy-chan: *Runs around like a maniac with papers falling out of her hands and running in circles. Her family sits in the center watching her dumbly* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Younger Sis: *arms crossed, smirks and when Cnady-chan runs past her, trips her. Candy-chan falls on her face. After a moment, she stands back up, and runs in quick circles around her fallen papers***

**Candy-chan: *While running* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!! *Bends down and picks up papers at lightning speed. Starts running in the original circles again* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!**

**Older Bro: *As candy-chan runs past, grabs her collar. Pushes her to the ground* Here. *Gives candy-chan a laptop***

**Candy-chan: *Watery eyes. Cheers* YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

***Sits on the floor and types like a mad person…. As she should…***

**Okay then! I finally got a laptop! So! I shall apoloogize! (purposely misspelled! Forget you!)**

**I seriously meant to post the rest of the story!! Honest!!**

**But… But… **

**I'm… fairly? No… really? No… GINORMOUSLY??? Yah. That would cover it!**

**Okay, enough blabbing! I will not speak one word until the end of the story! I will have a little post-a-thon to see what you want in the next story!!  
So!**

**Onto the story!  
**

Kururu!

He's so cool!

Oh! I forgot! You might confuse me with Firuru!

No, I'm Ame's sister, Ami! Remember?!

You better… Or else….

Any ways!

I was thinking of talking to him…

Why?

Wow, you guys ARE blind!

Can't you see his AMAZING yellow hues???

Awww….

And he has AWESOME glasses!

AND he likes CURRY!!!

I love curry….

Anyway!

Again!

I think I already told you I'm aiming for world domination!

I think with Kururu's help, I'll be able to accomplish it!

So, I shall go!

Ooh… He's a talkin' to Firuru…

Does he like her???

That's funny!

"Kuuuuururu!!!!"

Hey!

He flinched!

I poked his back.

"Kururu? Why did you flinch???"

I laughed.

"Are you affrrraaaaaid of me???"

Kururu shivered!

I picked him up.

"Kururu! I want to rule the world! Make me a cool thing to beat up Keroro with!!"

Goodness me!

He looks like a puddle of yellow!

Oh well!

"Come on, Kururu! You have a machine to build for me!"

Firuru staring at me dumbly!

Hah!

Do you think I'm going to steal him away from you?

I don't like him like that!

Well, I think that's it!

Huh?

Kururu's gone!!

I turned around, and JUST saw a little yellow frog running away!

"KURURU!!!!!"

**Okay, peoples… Ami practically beat me up to write this chapter… Read it and weep…**


	36. Chapter 36:Of Security Cameras and Kids

After the two hours break we all had from each other, we returned to watch the Rockettes.

I had overheard Koyuki talking to Giroro about Natsumi's feelings.

I had felt worried, but I knew that Giroro was trying to fix it.

"Mrs. Hinata!"

I turned around to meet Mr. and Mrs. Hirote.

"Yes?"

They smiled.

"I'm so glad to have met you! Your children are quite enchanting!"

I laughed lightly.

"Yes, and they are so good seeing as how I only see them every few weeks…"

They gasped.

"Really?!"

I nodded.

"Yes, I am a manga, or comic, editor. I could be at the office for weeks on end…"

They stared at me with awe.

"That's amazing that you can spend that much time without them! How do you know if they are safe?"

I smiled.

"I trust them to be the mature children they must be."

And, I know Kero-chan watches over them…

Mr. Hirote spoke.

I AM a manager of a company that sells cameras… Perhaps I could install a security camera to…"

"NO!!"

They stared at me.

"Ahh.. I mean… There's no need! They are quite grown-up children and Natsumi would never allow any mischief!!"

They smiled.

"That's alright, Mrs. Hinata!"

They walked away and I sighed.

If they installed cameras in our home… They could see Kero-chan!"

As we were all seated, I looked to Natsumi briefly.

She was leaning slightly against Giroro while watching, and Giroro tilting his head onto hers.

I smiled.

Perhaps… They have finally found one another…


	37. Chapter 37:Of Old Love Found Again

"Gi-?..."

I felt his lips crashing onto mine.

My eyes widened at first, but then I sighed into it and closed my eyes…

Relaxed.

I pulled my arms around him as he continued kissing me.

He slowly sat up again, pulling one leg up to support him.

As we broke apart, I realized what this meant to me…

He had finally told me…

I could finally be myself around him.

Tears started falling out of my eyes again…

This was ridiculous.

"I-…"

Giroror looked to me.

"I… really hate crying…"

He smiled gently, but his eyes showed a bit of…

Disappointment?...

I hugged him tighter.

Whispering, I said in a choked voice.

"Where were you?... I waited everyday…"

He tensed.

"America. In the mountains…"

Suddenly, I don't even know why, but my tears flowed even harder, and…

I started LAUGHING….

Giroro pulled away as he felt my shaking laughter.

"Why…"

He looked into my eyes.

"Why are you laughing?..."

I looked at him, still laughing!

"I---I'm sorry!!!! This is….. That is to say!!!"

I choked on my laughter.

"I—I always—"

Laughter, again.

"T-thought you would be-"

Gasps for air.

"In—In space! I was only looking to the moon, cus'"

Coughs to get more air.

"I wanted to somehow see YOU!!!"

I silenced, the fact of the matter sobering my light attitude.

"Why did you leave?..."

Giroro looked away from me.

"I… I tried telling myself it was or your own good… But… I think I just wanted to get away from you…"

I looked up to him, suddenly hurt.

He shook his head.

"No… Not like that… I couldn't stand seeing YOU… With… him…"

I smiled, and hugged Giroro to me.

"I…"

I could feel Giroro turning his head to me.

"I don't think I ever loved Mutsumi… I just needed something to hold onto…"

I looked to him, and lightly kissed him.

"Most likely, if you had stayed, I would have broken up with Mutsumi the… the next day… Giroro?.."

DONG!!! DONG!!! DONG!!!! DONG!!! DONG!!! DONG!!!! DONG!!! DONG!!! DONG!!! DONG!!! DONG!!!

I looked up to the clock.

My eyes widened.

"…Giroro?"

"Yeah?"

"What time does the show start again?"

"11:00—"

He stood up abruptly and shook off the snow.

"Crap!!! We're late!!"

He took my hand and began running.

I stopped moving my feet.

There was still unfinished business.

Giroro stopped in response to me.

"What?"

I kissed him right there.

As I pulled away from him, I whispered into his ear.

"I love you… Giroro…"

I hugged him to me, and took his hand.

Smiling, I began running with him.

"NOW, we can go!"


	38. Chapter 38:Of the Death of Mutsumi

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS PURELY DESIGNED TO BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA MUTSUMI, SO, IF YOU FAVOR MUTSUNATSU, OR DON'T LIKE WATCHING POOR CHEATING DUDES GET BEAT UP WITH MEHCANATSUMI, I SUGGEST YOU TURN OFF THE CHANNEL!!!**

"Natsumi-chan!"

My smile was gone.

No more kindness for this jerk…

Mutsumi ran toward me, most likely expecting me to hug him passionately, like I always did.

This time?

I smirked and he fell in front of me.

My clenched fist in front of me.

His nose bloody, and his face bruised.

He rubbed his swollen cheekbone fervently.

"What… Why did you do that?"

I looked haughtily to him.

My eyebrows clenched in fury.

"The question is… How can YOU ask a question like that… Stupid writer…"

I jumped on top of him.

I wanted to kill him so badly-

Every instinct pulling at me to rip him apart.

But my conscience fought against, allowing me to pull one punch and kick after another.

After he looked pretty bruised, and only a bit of blood from his nose and my shoe once, I stood up.

"You NEVER cheat on a girl… You better learn it."

I felt---

Stronger, knowing I beat him up.

I got back what he wasted of me.

He stood up.

Smirking?...

"Good job, Natsumi-chan! But, you might want to do…"

He pulled out his magic pen and drew up medicine.

"…Better…"

Somehow, everything that damaged him- Disappeared…

I awakened with a new fury.

I pulled out the necklace Kururu had made me.

He had told me I might need it.

At first, I doubted it.

But now I can see why.

I pulled it around my neck and smirked.

"TWO…"

I waited for the white light to engulf me.

"Can play THAT game…"

I pulled myself slightly above the ground , using the jets built into my outfit to propel me.

"I challenge you into a duel, Mutsumi!"

He chuckled.

"You… actually think you can beat me?"

I smirked as I pressed a skull-shaped button.

"Of course…"

The promised blue shield filed around the house, so Mutsumi couldn't escape.

Every single Mecha Robot built by Kururu appeared along the barrier, and the frogs in formation behind me.

Koyuki stood behind me, with Dororo on my other side.

They both held weapons to attack.

Giroro with his bazooka.

My mother with a powered suit of her own.

Momoka with her Super Armor II.

Paul, with his rifle.

Even Ame, with gadgets given to her from Garuru.

I smiled, and snapped my fingers.

_**A TIDDLE TOO GRAPHIC FOR YOUNG EYES RESULTS???**_

Mutsumi lies on the ground

most of his teeth broken

a fracture or a dozen

Lacerations

internal injuries

burnt hair, now a ashen color instead of silver

Black, blue, and every hue bruises

Laser marks all over his skin

Bite marks on his arms… How did he get that?

Too many rips in his beautiful outfit.. COUGH

His hat????? Let's just say it went to that BIIIIGGG Hat stand in the sky….

And, his pen, obviously busted. It now looks like a baking experiment gone bad…

**Now, the amazing part is: THIS is fanfiction! So I can beat up Mutsumi without killing him and the Hinatas won't be arrested!!!**

**Oh, and I forgot to tell you.**

**Natsumi got sick of their house being right next to Mutsumi's unconscious body, so, they are going to demolish the house.**

**And… The Momoka organization "accidentally" crushed his body while demolishing the house…**

**RIP Mutsumi….**


	39. Chapter 39:Of Bitter Farewell and Firuru

**YAAAAY!!  
Finally! **

**Now… To take care of Mutsumi…**

**Hehehehhehhehehehehhehehehhehehehehehheheh….**

**Oh! BIIGGGG Chicken Dude!!!**

**BIIGGGG Chicken Dude: Buck Cluck???**

**Yah… Can you, take over from here?**

**BIIGGGG Chicken Dude: Cluckity-Bluck!!**

**Thanks!!**

**Bye, guys! I'm off for a sauna!!**

**BIIGGGG Chicken Dude: Cluck ClucK!! Buck Cluckity Cluck Cluuk! BBuck Buck… BBBBBBBBUUUUUUUCCKCKKCKCKCKCKKCAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!**

**(Translation: So, guys! Welcome back to Summer Moon! And now…. BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!)**

Wow.

We're back!

After so long in New York City, we're finally back in Japan.

It feels a lot better here, and it's been a long plane trip.

Momoka's private jet definitely made it more enjoyable.

After parting with the Hirote's, I actually, felt more relieved to know that I had left while fixing my problem with Ame.

I recalled the event, saying good-bye to Ame.

_Ame was smirking, I knew she was hiding some sadness behind it._

'_Sooo!! Looks like you actually told her!'_

_She punched me in the shoulder._

'_Good for you! You and Natsumi have to send me letters! Next time? I visit you!'_

_I smiled gently._

'_Thanks, Ame.'_

_She smiled._

'_Any time for you, my warrior frog'_

I chuckled at the joke.

Me?

A warrior frog?

Wait…

Warrior…

The…

The Pokopen Invasion---

What will happen with that…

I had completely forgotten about Firuru!!!!


	40. Chapter 40:Of Epilogues and Begging

Epilogue:

Cold eyes stared at the Happy Hinata family…

Little did they know….

Stupid idiots..

That their doom…

Lies around the corner…

**OOOOOOH!!  
Scary!!!  
Okay, then, guys!! I need you to tell me!!**

**SEND IN EVERYTHING YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT AS THE AUDIENCE AND WHAT YOU THOUGHT!!!**

**Oh, and PPPPLLLEASE Review!!**

**I don't care if it's something like**

"**Good job."**

"**Nice"**

"**Cool"**

"**yay"**

"**Woo-hoo"**

**I DON'T CARE!! THERE ARE A LLLOOOTT of you reading!! At least 5 of you could review!!!!  
PLEASE….  
I don't have much of a social life.. **

**So, do that favor for me? Pleasee???**


End file.
